Legend of the Dark Victini: The Epic Fanfic
by SMA-H
Summary: This fanfic is based on my fanmade game, Pokemon:Legend of the Dark Victini. New Adventures with Victini, Dark Victini, my OC Xavier, The Council of Legendaries, and Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum. Rated T to be safe and for character deaths. I do not own Pokemon.
1. Chapter 0: The League

Chapter 0: The League

Time: 9:00 AM

Place: Unova League, Unova

POV: Regular

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Gamefreak or Nintendo. I guess I do own Xavier.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

Xavier, soon-to-be champion master of Unova, pushed the off button on his alarm clock. He got up and out of bed and opened a Pokeball. A Victini popped out.

""Hi, X!"" It said in Pokemon speech. Xavier said hello back (Xavier has the talent to understand and speak in Pokemon). SMA_H (His Victini) used Psychic to float on to Xavier's shoulder. "Well, the day is finally here," Xavier said. "The day I get to challenge the current Unova league champion."

""Do you think you can do it?"" said SMA_H.

"Yes, I do. But only if you perfect your special V-Generate attack, so let's practice."

(SMA_H then perfected his ultimate attack. It took him three hours of intense training, though)

Time: 12:00 PM. Xavier was now at the Champion's battlefield after some training.

The champion said, "Hello. I am Alder. Don't think that I'm going to go easy on you. I have a title to defend and I'm going to keep."

"""No way! We're going to win this battle!"""" said SMA_H and Xavier in unison.

"Okay then. Let's get started. Go! Bouffa-"

FLASH!

A white light showered Xavier and SMA_H. They started dematerializing. Then they were gone.

"-launt. Hmm. Freaky. I guess I keep my title. For now."

An unknown person started coming in through the door.

"Huh? Who's that?" said the Champion Master of Unova.

"I am-"

END CHAPTER. FOR NOW.


	2. Chapter 1: The Cloned

Chapter 1: The Cloned

Time: 3:00 AM

Place: Somewhere Far, Far, Away Island, South of Warpwei

POV: ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Gamefreak or Nintendo. I also do not own the Pikachu Project or Mewtwo Strikes Back.

By the way, regular Pokemon speech looks like this: ""Speech"" and Psychic Pokemon speech looks like this: 'Speech'. SMA_H from the last chapter usually spoke in regular Pokemon speak because it usually only wanted Xavier to understand it. Xavier is the only one who can understand Pokemon speech.

I open my eyes for the first time.

I look at my surroundings. I see a small room. I see a tube filled with fluid encircling me. I see... things, with two arms and two legs. They made mouth-sounds. Somehow, I knew they were called "humans". They were walking around, taking notes, looking two other tubes, like mine.

Suddenly, one of them saw me. He/she said, "Look! She's awake!"

They all clustered around me. I didn't like being enclosed like this. I thought about being in an open space.

Then, the tube shattered. I didn't mean it. I just thought about it and it happened.

"See?" One of them said. "There are her awesome psychic powers. After all, we created her from a Victini, a psychic and fire type Pokemon."

'Victini?' I said/thought. 'That is my name?'

"No," the human said. "You were only cloned from Victini's DNA. You unexpectedly changed while we grew you. You turned dark in color, and your powers grew stronger. Your name is Dark Victini, or XD000. Some have nicknamed you the Cloned Shadow."

'So I am just a copy? Your experiment?'

"No," he/she said. "Like I said, you are stronger than Victini, and you can easily defeat him. You will help us rule the world!"

'No,' I thought. 'I will not serve you, mortal human. I will not help you achieve my goals. That cannot be my destiny!'

The room started to shake. The humans started to run away. But one of them stayed. He/she said, "No! The cloned shadow is out of control! She is escaping! We have to contact Giovanni!"

I was very mad. A hole was ripped in the ceiling. I started to float. I was finally escaping!

I flew out of the building. It was then that I swore that I would rule the world alone. I would show no mercy to all who stand in my way, Pokemon and human alike.

Normal POV:

A man stood underneath the hole in the ceiling at Wei Island. _At least the other creations didn't escape,_ he thought.

He pulled out a communication device. He dialed Giovanni's personal number.

"Hello, boss. This is your head scientist," he said to Giovanni. "I have some bad news. Codename: SMA_H has escaped. I knew we shouldn't have experimented with cloning again. We will have to cover this up. The police will be all over us if they find out that we created this menace. "

"Okay," Giovanni said. "We will say that Prof. Madrone did it. I'll create an anonymous message to Officer Jenny headquarters."

"Roger. Goodbye." He hung up the phone.

END CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 2: The Unknown

Chapter 2: The Unknown

Time: 3:00 AM

Place: Somewhere in Warpwei

POV: Normal

Me: I don't wanna do the disclaimer. Xavier, you do it.

Xavier: The cow says no.

Me: What does that mean? Anyway, the cow says moo, not no.

Xavier: It _means_ make Dark Victini do it. I don't want to either.

D. Victini: Hey! Why do I have to do it?

Xavier: Because I was your-

Me: WAIT! Don't give the story away! JUST DO IT

D. Victini: Fine. SMA_H does not own Pokemon, Gamefreak or Nintendo, and neither do I.

Me: THANK you.

A boy lies on the ground. He is unconscious.

His eyes start to open. He jumps up and looks around.

He's in a cave. He wonders, _where the heck am I? I was in the Unova League just a second ago. I remember a big flash, and then - nothing!_

It was then that Xavier realized that his Victini was missing.

"Oh, no! Where are you, SMA_H? I know! I'll just throw out Bartimaeus (his Rayquaza) to help me look! Oh... wait... WHERE ARE MY POKEBALLS? MY POKEMON ARE GONE!"

"You need a Pokemon?"

A man came up to Xavier. He had spiky black-and-gray hair and lightning-bolt patterns on his cheeks. He was wearing a red hat with a picture of a Pokeball on it. A Raichu was by his side. The man looked like he was in his fifties.

"I am Professor Ketchum of the Warpwei region. I give out starter Pokemon to beginner trainers. But you can just call me Ash," the man said. "I can give you a Pokemon if you like. You can have either Snivy, Oshawott, or Tepig. Which one do you want?"

"Um, Snivy, I guess. (Receives Pokeball) But what I really want is to get back to Unova." Xavier said.

"Unova?" Ash said. "Where in the world is Unova? The only Unova I know of was an ancient region that was destroyed several million years ago! There was some conflict between Zekrom and Arceus before Zekrom moved here to Warpwei..."

"Oh, geez, I must be in the future or something! I gotta get back! Wait... What year is it?"

"Uh, it's 2056... But what are you talking about?" (Ash was still ten in Sinnoh [In 2010], and afterwards he aged normally.)

"A second ago, I was in the Unova region. I was about to battle the Champion, Alder, when I was hit by a big flash of light. I woke up here. And I've never heard of the Warpwei region. And the really weird thing is that it was the year 2056 there too! I must be in-"

"An alternate dimension! Either that, or you're crazy. You don't seem crazy, though. Plus, Arceus did tell me a long time ago that something like this could happen... This looks like the work of the Council of Legendaries."

"What's the council of legendaries?"

"They're a team of the strongest legendary Pokemon from every region. Their names are Mewtwo, Ho-oh, Rayquaza, Zekrom, and of course Arceus. They make decisions about the path of fate. They can also exist in multiple times and places at once. It looks like, as they sometimes do, they had a battle for supremacy. But this time, they somehow altered the future by battling in the past. They probably destroyed the Unova region, so no human settled there! Unfortunately, that means that none of the things that I remember should have happened. The one thing that I don't understand is why you remember a dimension that never happened. Come on. I want you to meet my wife, May Ketchum. She's an expert at things like this."

END CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 3: The Journey

Chapter 3: The Journey

Time: 6:00 AM

Place: Ash's House, Cave Town, Warpwei

POV: Normal

Me: Okay, who's gonna do the disclaimer this time?

Xavier: I'll do it if you pay me with five pokeballs.

Me: Oh, fine. You can get some in the story.

Xavier: Good. SMA_H does not own Pokemon, Gamefreak or Nintendo.

Ash Ketchum and Xavier walked into Cave Town.

"Okay, let's go in to my house. It's right over there," said the Professor.

"Sure." Xavier replied.

They walked into the house.

"Honey, I'm home! And I think that I found the Fated One!" Ash yelled.

_The Fated One?_ Xavier thought. _Who, me?_

"Oh, great. You'd better come to my room."

"Uh, why are both you and your wife up at [looks at clock] 6:00 in the morning? Seriously."

"Oh. That's because I happened to be off catching more starter Pokemon today, and May sometimes stays up all night to study the time-space balance of the Council of Legendaries. She has a PhD in the study of the Council. Which is also why she is the foremost expert on the Prophecy of the Fated One."

"What prophecy?"

"A long time ago, after I won the Sinnoh League and became a Sinnoh Frontier Brain, the Council came to May and I in a dream and told us of an ancient prophecy about a second dimension and a trainer from that dimension who would save us all. He told us where to find the original stone it was written on, and May found it and begn to translate it."

"Well, here we are. May Ketchum's study." Ash said.

Ash kissed May and sat down. Xavier sat down too.

"Hello, Xavier The Fated One." May said.

"How did you know my name?"

'It was written on the Prophecy. Now tell me, did you have a Victini called SMA_H as your partner back in your dimension?"

"Yes, I did. But what does that matter?"

"It matters because of this."

May turned on a TV. It showed a picture of a Pokemon that looked something like Xavier's Victini, but... different, somehow.

A news reporter said, "This is an evil cloned Pokemon codenamed SMA_H. It is apparently also known as XD000 or Dark Victini. This Pokemon can talk psychically, and has robbed several Pokemarts and Pokecenters over the course of the past couple hours. It is impossible to catch, as it has psychic powers. Officer Jenny Headquarters got an anonymous message saying that Pokemon Professor Ash Ketchum of Cave Town, who has been known to experiment with DNA, is the criminal who created Dark Victini. Police Officers are heading to Cave Town to arrest him now."

All three of them were shocked.

Xavier looked at them and said, "Is that true? Did you really create that thing? And why does it look like and have the same name as _my_ SMA_H?

"Well," May replied, "For one, have you ever wondered why you have a _Victini_ named _SMA_H_ as your partner? It's probably because _that_ SMA_H is actually _your_ SMA_H, except altered and darkened somehow. It could have been corrupted by a MissingNo. or another clone. The original SMA_H from this dimension is probably in your dimension. The two SMA_Hs are like inter-dimensional twins - one dark, one light. The fact that yours is now on the dark side too is the bad part. The universe is out of balance. The only way to save the two dimensions is to stop this from ever happening. You have to go to the past with the help of the Council and stop the past Council from destroying Unova so that this dimension will never happen."

"And as for us making Dark Victini, we swear we didn't. The message was probably from Giovanni, who probably made Dark Victini and also made the same mistakes that he did with Mewtwo," Ash said, "So to fix this, you have to win the Warpwei League so that you can talk to the Council. It's the only way. You _are_ the Fated One, after all"

"Okay. But what will you do?" Xavier replied.

"We're going to stay here and wait to be arrested. It's better not to struggle. We have four kids, but only Ash Jr. is here in Warpwei, and he's... important, so they'll be okay. And his children might even help you. It would be great if you'd clear _our_ names, still. Oh, and a couple things before you go. Here's five Pokeballs (!) to use. Also, keep your Snivy out. You will need to befriend her. And take Raichu with you. I have a feeling he'll be useful. Oh, and you should meet up with Ash Jr.'s kids, Amanda and Ash III at the third gym. They'll know what to do. You'd better get going, now. Officer Jenny will be here soon.

Xavier let Snivy out and said hey, buddy! I'm your new trainer.

""Yay, a journey! Let's go"" said Raichu and Snivy together.

Xavier, Snivy, and Raichu left the building. Ten minutes later, Officer Jenny arrested Ash and May Ketchum for illegal cloning.

END CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 4: The Gym 1

Chapter 4: The Gym 1

Time: 12:00 PM

Place: Flash City, Warpwei

POV: Normal

I do not own Pokemon, Gamefreak or Nintendo.

Xavier Idex, the Fated One, walked into Flash City. He immediately found out why it was called that. The whole town was drowned in a blinding wave of heat and light.

"I guess the people here train fire-types," he said. "Bad news for you, Snivy."

""Oh, yeah? I'm gonna kick their booties all the way to booty-kicking lake!"" Snivy replied.

""What the heck is booty-kicking lake? Besides, X is going to use me for this gym, right?"" Ash Ketchum's borrowed Raichu said back.

"As much as I hate to say it, yes, yes I will. Snivy wouldn't have a chance. The gym is definitely fire-type, considering the giant flame design on the front. Sorry, Snivy. Now, let's get to a Pokemon center and heal you guys. You must be tired from fighting all those weak bugcatchers back on Route 0."

(X, Raichu and Snivy went through the first route, Route 0, after leaving Cave Town.)

The trio went into the Center and got healed. They then went off to the gym.

"Hello, I am Flash Flamer, and I am the gym leader of Flash City," the Leader said, "Generations of gym leaders named Flash have lead this gym with a fiery passion, so I will not betray them and lose! Go, Pansear!"

""I'm taking you down!"" the monkey Pokemon said.

"Oh, yeah? I'm going to either take _you_ down or defeat you, depending on how ya wanna look at it! Now, GO! RAICHU!"

""Yeah, Ketchum's Raichu IN THE HOUSE!""

"Wow, is that Ash's Raichu? No matter. Use Leer to start out!"

The fire Pokemon's eyes glowed as it used leer. But Raichu moved out of the way so fast nobody even saw it.

"Ha! LEER! Really? USE THUNDERBOLT!"

The Thunderbolt surged towards Pansear, but Pansear didn't seem affected, somehow. It just stood there.

"""What? But HOW?""" Raichu and X yelled.

"Sorry, but Pansear has a special technique that lets it channel the electricity straight into the ground, so it's not affected by electric attacks. And since I believe that Raichu's only attack that is not electric is Iron Tail, which is not effective in the first place, It looks like you're left with Snivy to use. Good luck!" the Leader bragged.

(Raichu knows Thunderbolt, Volt Tackle, Iron Tail, and Electro Ball)

"Now! Finish it with Incinirator Swipes!" Flash yelled.

The fire monkey blew its Incinerate on its extended Fury Swipes claws. The result was one Pansear with flaming fists of fury.

The Pokemon furiously attacked Raichu and Raichu was KOed in one hit.

"NO! RAICHU! I can't believe you lost. Well, I guess I gotta try Snivy. Go!"

Snivy walked out. He couldn't believe he was being chosen to battle.

""Wow. What should I do?"" he said.

"Use String Shot!" Flash said suddenly.

Pansear used its String Shot Attack.

"Dodge it!" Xavier shouted.

But Snivy just stood there. It felt… right somehow.

"No! Now your speed will be super low! Ahhhhrg… Use Tackle!"

But Snivy wasn't slow. Instead, it was ultra fast. Tackle made a direct hit.

Everybody was surprised. Then Xavier figured it out.

_I know! That was Snivy's Hidden Ability, Contrary! It reverses stat changes! _He thought. _Awesome!_

"Whoa. Use Leer again!" Flash said.

But Snivy just seemed to get sturdier. Its defense had gone UP, not down.

"Aww, maaan! Not fair!"

"I'll show you not fair. USE LEAF TORNADO AND THEN CARRY IT WITH VINE WHIP!"

"OH, yeah! USE INCINERATE!"

The tornado was formed by Snivy, who then caught it with Vine Whip. The Incinerate flew towards Snivy, but Snivy blocked the attack with the Leaf Tornado. The fire burned up the leaves, but it was swallowed by the tornado, creating a…

"""FIRE TORNADO!"""

Snivy threw the flaming vortex at Pansear, who was knoked out and thrown into the wall, creating a crater. The battle was over.

"Wow. I didn't think you could beat me with Snivy. Here's the Flash badge."

X, Raichu and Snivy celebrated and went to the Pokemon center. They got healed and slept there for the night. They planned to leave in the morning. But they would have a big surprise.

END CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 5: The Evil

Chapter 6: The Gym 2

Time: 3:00 PM

Place: Route 1, Warpwei

POV: Dark Victini/Cloned Shadow/XD001/Evil SMA_H

I do not own Pokemon, Gamefreak or Nintendo.

I lay in wait.

After robbing Pokemon Centers and Marts for Rare Candies to level me up and flying to a place that the humans called 'Route 1' where a lot of 'Pokemon Trainers' apparently passed through, I hid in a bush and waited for my first victim. I would not kill him, but instead possess his body. I learned I could do this while I was waiting for a suitable trainer. I had possessed and taken full control of several small Pokemon. I learned fast. After possessing him, I would use his body to take over the world! Pokemon could not command Pokemon, but a human could. Even my own great strength would not be enough to take over the world alone. I just needed to find a strong, capable trainer.

Then, I saw him! A trainer who I somehow knew would serve me well. I read his mind and found that he was called 'Xavier Idex'. I also found that he was sometimes called the 'Fated One'. _Yes_, I thought, _Fated to serve me_!

I let my essence flow out of my body. I flew silently, invisibly, towards the unexpecting trainer.

I was inside of him. I started to take control...

Rewind ten minutes...

Time: 9:50 AM

Place: Edge of Flash City, Warpwei

POV: Normal

Xavier Idex walked out of Flash City and started singing a weird song. It sounded just like the original, with all of the musical instruments, because X had a special magical windpipe granted to him by the Jirachi which also gave him the power to speak to and understand Pokemon. The song went:

"A kid from Nuevma town, with a brand-new world to see,

Don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me,

There's so much to learn, and battles to be won,

I've advanced so far and still there's always more to come,

Take a step and I'm on my way, gonna start all over again!

I want to be a hero! Pokemon Advance(shipping fanfic)!

I want to be a he-"

""Oh, stop breaking the fourth wall, will ya X!"" said X's Snivy.

"Actually, I'm going to continue breaking the fourth wall cause that's what I do! I want to be a hero! Poke- wait, what's happening!"

Okay, 10 minutes has passed. We're all caught up. Back to POV: Dark Victini.

I was inside of him. I started to take control. I heard his voice saying, "Wait, what's happening! I can't move my body!"

_Yes_, I thought to him, _You cannot move unless I say so. You will obey me! For I am Dark Victini, the Cloned Shadow! I am XD000 and Codename: SMA_H!_

"Oh, No! It's Dark Victini! She's possessing me! Quick, before I lose my voice too! Use Electro Ball on me!" that Idex boy yelled.

""Okay. One special Electro Ball, coming up!"" a Raichu said.

That infernal Raichu used Electro Ball, but there was something odd about it. It looked sort of shimmery and rainbow-y. Whatever it was, when it hit, it knocked my essence right out of Idex's body. I flowed back into my own body. I was in a rage. I got up and jumped out of the bush, ready to fight.

"Whoa. She really does looks like a dark version of SMA_H. Maybe she has some old memories. Come on, I know you're in there, SMA_H! It's me, Xavier! Please remember me!"

'What do you mean, remember me?' I said psychically. 'I've never seen you before in my (granted very short) life! Now surrender!'

"Never! Okay, use a really really weak Thunderbolt, Raichu."

""Okay. Here goes.""

'Ha! I did not even feel that!' I said. 'And really, I have no memory of you! You are just a lowly human!'

"I didn't want to hurt you, I just wanted to get you to remember! How about an Electro Ball?"

This time, the Electro Ball was normal-colored, and even though it shocked me a little bit, I was unfazed.

'Is that the best you can do?'

"Nope! I didn't want to do this but... ELECTRO VORTEX TAIL ATTACK!"

This time, I was starting to get a little nervous. I started charging up a Searing Shot.

The Snivy used Leaf Tornado and grabbed it with a Vine Whip. Then that infernal Raichu (I really hate him for some reason) used Thunderbolt on the Tornado, statically charging it. Finally, Snivy put the Static Tornado over that infernal Raichu (again, I hate him) who used a Volt Tackle/Iron Tail combination. The whole thing looked beautiful (exept for that Raichu). However, it was flying right towards me.

I used Searing Shot, but it was deflected by the that Raichu, who then slammed me with his Iron Tail (which was surrounded with the Static Tornado and the Volt Tackle). I was blown backward, and then everything was going black. I had been defeated for the first time. I heard the Idex boy saying, "Go, Pokeball!" I instinctively teleported away. I would not be caught today. But I would have to watch out for Idex and his infernal Raichu, too. The Snivy was okay, though. I might recruit her for my plan. I kinda liked her.

END CHAPTER.


	7. Chapter 6: The Rival

Chapter 6: The Rival

Time: 10:30 AM

Place: Route 1, Warpwei

POV: Normal

I do not own Pokemon, Gamefreak or Nintendo.

A 14-year old boy walked with a male Raichu and a female Snivy (I'm making that clear now). His name was Xavier Idex, and he was the Fated One of the Mysterious Prophecy. He was Fated because he (and to some extent Dark Victini) were from a different dimension. His mission had three parts:

1. To defeat and the evil Pokemon Dark Victini.

2. To defeat the eight gym leaders and the League of Warpwei in order to talk to the Council of Legendaries.

3. To clear the names of Professor Ash Ketchum and his wife, May, so that they could help Xavier to change the past so that Dark Victini (and this dimension) were never created!

But he had another motive: to restore the memories of his beloved partner, SMA_H the Victini, who has now been transformed into Dark Victini.

To do it, he needed more Pokemon than just Snivy and a borrowed Raichu, though. So he looked around.

"Wow, I really can't find many Pokemon." Xavier said. "In fact, the only wild Pokemon I've seen is Dark Victini, and he teleported away before I could catch him. We need another strong Pokemon to help us defeat the eight Gym Leaders of Warpwei."

"Do you need a Pokemon, young whippersnapper?" said an old lady at the side of the path.

"Uh, yes. Are you about to give me one?"

"Hmm, yes. That's my job. Since you have a Snivy, I'll give you Panpour."

"Cool. Panpour, come out!"

The Panpour said, ""Hello. Goodbye."" and went back in its ball.

"What? Why did you do that, Panpour? What is wrong with this Pokemon, old lady? Old lady?"

The old lady had disappeared.

"Aww, maaan. I guess I'll have to find out myself why Panpour did that. Come out again!"

""Meh."" the Pokemon said. ""Do you really want to know why I'm sad?""

"Well, yes. I don't want to see any Pokemon sad. I'm a Pokemon Trainer! I care about all Pokemon!"

""Well, okay, then. Before I was caught by the old lady, I was under the care of an abusive trainer named Ren Skyress. He pushed me so hard during battle... But anyway, I once lost to Leader Flash's Pansear. Ren was so mad, he abandoned me and left me out in a raging thunderstorm. He told me that I was a weak, lame Pokemon and that I was unworthy of being trained by any trainer. I was traumatized... I never wanted to battle again.""

"Oh, no... I'm so sorry, Panpour. What can I do to help you regain your confidence?"

""Well, all I ever wanted was to evolve into a Simipour, but I never found a Waterstone to do it. Could you help me find one?""

Raichu suddenly said, ""I feel ya. When I was still a Pikachu, I didn't want to evolve, but when I was ready, I found that becoming a Raichu was probably the best choice of my life!"

"Okay. We can find one at the Pokemon Mart in the next town. I think the next town has a really good Mart."

So they all went to the next town, which was called Hopper Town.

The mart lady said, "Hello, welcome to the Pokemon Mart, may I take your order?"

"Yes. One Waterstone, please. Oh, and two each of Full Restores, Revives, and Ultra Balls. And TM 06."

"Okay, here you go!"

They then went to a secluded field in a forest and got ready to evolve.

Xavier pulled the Waterstone out of his pocket. "Okay, here's your Waterstone. Get ready for a really big growth spurt!"

Suddenly, a tall boy (girl?) wearing a black cape that covered his (her?) whole body, including his (her?) face burst out of the woods. "Hey! Is that... my old Panpour!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ren Skyress, and I think that _is_ my old Panpour! No matter, though. It was too weak. I am too strong for such a wimpy Pokemon. I have a better Pokemon now!"

"Oh, no you don't! Letting you diss this Panpour is _not_ what I do! Battle me!"

"Fine, fine. Go! Simipour!"

"Go! Rai-"

""Wait! I'll battle this jerk!"" Panpour said suddenly. ""And I'll beat him _without_ evolving!""

"Are you sure?"

""Yes!""

"Okay then. Go! Panpour!"

""Hmmph. Is this the wimp who came before I? I can see why my master ditched you and caught me, an _evolved_ Pokemon,"" the Simipour said. ""You think you can win without evolving? Not a chance.""

"Use Fury Swipes, Now!"

Panpour started with Fury Swipes. He closed in on the Simipour. Panpour had very good speed, but Simipour was faster.

"Counter with Lick!"

The larger Water Monkey Pokemon batted the smaller one away with Lick. It was an effective strategy, but it did not do any damage.

"Now," Ren said. "Use SCALD!"

Simipour's best attack hit Panpour directly. It did a lot of damage despite not being very effective.

"No! Panpour! Come on, you can do it. Get up!"

Panpour struggled to his feet. Then he felt a surge of power.

""Yes! I feel stronger! I can do this!""

"In your face, Ren! The Panpour you rejected is activating his Torrent ability! NOW! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

Panpour used Toxic (Which he learned by TM 06) and Crunch at the same time. The combined attack smashed Simipour and badly poisoned him at the same time. Then, while Simipour was weakened and reeling, Panpour shot out a point-blank range Scald. Simipour was defeated. He didn't have a chance.

"""All right! We won!""" X and Panpour cheered simultaneously.

Ren turned away. "Fine. Return, Simipour. I admit you beat me this time. But this isn't the last time we will meet. And next time... I will defeat you, once and for all. But I suppose it is goodbye, for now."

Then, Ren Skyress disappeared out of thin air.

A stunned Xavier stared first at the place that Ren had been, then at Panpour.

"Hmm. I guess that that's going to be my rival now. But seriously, has he ever disappeared like that before?"

""Uh, no. Let's just go.""

END CHAPTER.


	8. Chapter 7: The Team

Chapter 7: The Team

Time: about 10:30 AM

Place: Some Weird Mountain With Lots of Snow North of Warpwei

POV: Dark Victini

I do not own Pokemon, Gamefreak or Nintendo.

I floated above the wet, white material that is prominent on this tall, rocky structure. I think that it is called "snow". The "snow" was falling on me and getting me wet as it melted on my warm body. It was causing me small pain to be so wet and cold, but I teleported to "some place without humans", and this was what I got.

I sensed something warm… I floated towards the warmth.

I found a large pool of hot water! Usually, I would not go into water, but I sensed something special about this water. I also saw some other Pokemon sitting in it.

I floated down into the water. Instead of hurting me, I was healed! The water had healing powers!

i talked to a Pokemon who was red and tan. It looked like a monkey, sort of. ""What is this?"" I questioned in Pokemon speech.

""First, introduce yourself. My name is Rænsy, and I'm a Simisear. Who are you, I've never seen one of you before.""

""My name is SMA_H, I think. Some call me the cloned shadow or XD000. I am a Dark Victini. I am unique.""

""Hmm, I see. Very interesting. Well, this is a hot spring. It has healing powers, even to Fire or Ground Pokemon. Are you a Fire-type, like me? I already know you're psychic.""

""I guess I am, though I also have Dark-type powers on the side. It's why I am mostly black.""

""Oh. Okay. But I have some other questions. 1. Do you have a trainer? And 2. Do you have a girlfriend or mate? If you are male, I mean."

""No! Of course I do not have an infernal human trainer!""

""Okay, okay, calm down. I don't have a trainer either. But do you have a girlfriend? I do. She's a Pansear called Saina. We're trying to find a Firestone so that she can evolve. We might mate someday.""

""Hmm…"" I thought about my short life and lack of mates. But somehow, that Snivy of Xavier's came to mind when I thought about a girlfriend/mate, though I had never really met her. I answered, ""I am male, at least more than I am female, but no. Not yet. Although some people made a mistake about it and called me a girl…""

""Okay, then. I got to go and meet up with my team. We're called Team Awesomeflame! Plus, I gotta meet Saina to look for Stones. Bye!""

The Simisear walked away. I thought about what he said and decided I needed a team, too. I flew away, leaving the other Pokemon in the spring stunned.

I knew where I had to go. I flew at top speed across the land and then the ocean. In ten minutes, I was there.

I was at the island where I was created. I would never forget it.

I floated through the open door. I looked around.

Suddenly, alarms went off. A cage dropped down over me.

"See!" a human voice said. "I told you she would come back!"

'Oh, really?' I replied psychically. 'Do you really think that this can hold me? And seriously, I am male, I think.'

I used my powers to bend the hard metal. It was the hardest thing I had ever done. It still broke at my will.

"What! NO! It can't be! We didn't make her, I mean him that strong!"

Then I flew over to the tubes with Pokemon in them. They were now reinforced with metal and some plastic. I broke them open, too. A giant backwards-L shaped static-thing and a combination leaf-dinosaur and flame popped out.

"Oh, geez! She/He/It's freed MissingNo. and Typhlosaur! Call the boss!"

'Thank you!' they said psychically to me. 'We are eternally grateful to you for saving us from the bad humans!'

'You're welcome. Let's go!' I said.

We all flew through the ceiling ("Aw, man, I just fixed that!") and back towards Warpwei (except for the leaf-flame, whom I carried with my powers.)

'Thank you again, but who are you and what will we do now!' The MissingNo./static-thing said.

'I am Dark Victini, or SMA_H. We will now destroy the humans who created us and rule the world! A new evil team is here, humans. Get ready for Team Genetic!'

END CHAPTER


	9. Chapter 8: The Disturbance

Chapter 8: The Disturbance

Time: 12:00 PM

Place: Flood Town, Warpwei

POV: Ash's Raichu

Raichu: I wanna do the disclaimer AND the POV!

Me: Oh, fine.

Raichu: SMA_H does not own Pokemon, Gamefreak or Nintendo.

So anyway, I, the Ultimate Raichu, am doing the POV this time. All this time, you've been relying on either that wacky and possibly insane Author person (Me: Hey!) or that evil Dark Victini (I hate his guts) to narrate. Now you have me! So, basically, we were all walking on a road labeled Route 2 (except for Panpour, who still liked to stay in a Pokeball). But let's backtrack. After we ran into Ren Skyress and Panpour decided not to evolve (which is a decision that I can respect) X was all like, "Hey! We gotta go to the next gym, quick! Let's go to Flood Town!"

And when we all heard the name, Snivy and I said ""YAY!"" and Panpour said ""AWW, MAN!""

X said, "Aww, come on! Even though the gym is probably water-type, you can still do it! Remember, type doesn't always matter! Now let's go!"

So we went, and we walked and walked and walked and defeated a couple of weak trainers. X used Snivy the most, to level her up for the water-types at the gym.

And at one point, after defeating a medium-strong Wartortle, she evolved. Now she was a beautiful Servine. Wait, did I just say that?

Anyway, X was super happy. He was like, "WOO-HOO! You evolved! Nice job!"

Panpour came out to say, ""Congratulations! How does it feel to evolve?""

She replied by saying, ""I feel… stronger, like I can do anything. Evolving was great.""

I walked up and said shyly, ""Wow. You look truly magnificent. You're taller, sleeker, better, more powerful… I told you evolving was great!"

"Aww, that's sweet… I think." X said. He, heh. Deja vu.

Okay, we've caught up with the present.

So we kept going, and eventually we made it to Flood Town. We walked in (well, X ran), and X found out why it was called that. He fell into the lake.

Yes, that's right. LAKE.

Flood Town was built on rafts that floated on a lake. X had ran so fast, he hadn't noticed that the road ended at a pier with boats, and he ran right off.

"Aww, man! I'm all wet! But look, there's a Tranquil over there! Use a Thunderbolt!"

So I used Thunderbolt, and Tranquil fell out of the sky.

""Whaa?"" It said.

"Okay, then! Go! Pokeball!"

And so the Tranquil was captured. The Great Wet X got out of the water.

"Okay, Tranquil. Sorry about attacking you out of the blue, but… Can you use Gust?"

Tranquil used Gust and blew all the water off of X. ""Sure can, but ya know, I really don't mind being captured like that. I've always wanted a trainer, anyway. Just so you know, I also know the attacks Quick Attack, Air Cutter and Detect. My dream is to learn Sky Attack!""

"Cool. I'll help you accomplish your goal. But first, let's go across the lake to the center and the gym."

We all went across on a boat with Tranquil leading the way. She knew her way around Flood Town. We first went to the Pokecenter, then to the gym. We met the Gym Trainers first.

There were two of them standing next to a large rock, one small and wearing a black cape and a huge oversized hat, and one big with a suit, long socks, gloves, and gigantic reflective glasses that almost covered his/her entire face. The small one had two little points on his/her hat. X walked on over and challenged them to a double battle, as this was the style of the Flood Gym.

The small one said, ""Ha! Okay. I have been waiting for you…""

I sensed something was wrong, and I said to X, ""Hey! Hey, Xavier the Epic. That trainer is kinda weird. I think we should turn around and walk away really really fast.""

"What? No! I'll just battle him! Go, Servine!"

""Good, good, very good."" the weird trainer said.

I realized something.

""Uh, X? IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, HE'S TALKING IN POKEMON SPEAK!""

"Oh. In that case, WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

'I want my destiny. I want your body.' The thing was talking psychically now.

""Uh, that doesn't sound too weird…"" Tranquil said, sweatdropping.

'Oh, shut up. You'll know what I mean.' And his clothes were consumed by flame and burned up, revealing that underneath his lame-o disguise, he was actually Dark Victini.

""Ha! I knew that something was wrong!"" I yelled triumphantly.

'Wait just a second. I have some new friends now.'

And the rock blew apart to reveal what looked like a cross between a Typhlosion and a Venusaur.

And the other weird trainer took off his glasses to reveal a block of 1s and 0s and static where his face should be.

And they started a motto:

Typhlosaur: To infect the world with devastation,

MissingNo.: To blight all peoples within our nation,

Typhlosaur: To denounce the goodness of truth and love,

MissingNo.: To extend our wrath to the stars above!

Typhlosaur: The fiery destroyer, I'm Typhlosaur!

MissingNo.: And with thunderous emotion, I'm MissingNo.!

Dark Victini: The cloned shadow, I'm Dark Victini!

Dark Victini: Whenever there's peace in the universe...

Typhlosaur: Team Genetic...

MissingNo.: Is there...

All: TO MAKE EVERYTHING WORSE!

"So you're Team Genetic now, huh? Well, It doesn't matter. Tranquil, use Air Cutter, and Panpour, come on out and use Scald!

The combination attack hit all three of them and knocked them out. After all, Water and Flying types are strong against Fire and Grass-types, and MissingNo. apparently had low defense.

Dark Victini, who had been about to possess Xavier said, 'You have defeated us this time, but destiny will prevail. I **will** rule the world with Team Genetic at my side!' The three of them vanished. Dark Victini had teleported them away.

"Well, I guess that's it. I wonder when they'll be back."

""I hope not very soon. I really hate Dark Victini."" I said.

Then a girl walked up. She said to X, "Thank you for getting rid of those evil Pokemon. I called Officer Jenny, but they're already gone. But on another note, are you a challenger? My name is Sheena. I am the Gym Leader of the Flood Gym."

END CHAPTER


	10. Chapter 9: The Gym 2

Chapter 9: The Gym 2

Time: 12:30 PM

Place: Flood Gym, Flood Town, Warpwei

POV: Xavier's Servine

Servine: Could I please do the disclaimer and the POV this time? After all, Raichu had a turn!

Me: Okay then.

Tranquil: But next time, I wanna turn! ?

Raichu: Does EVERYBODY want to do the POV because of me?

Panpour: Yes.

Me: YOU'LL ALL HAVE YOUR TURN! JUST WAIT! Servine is going first. Just do it fast before Xavier or Dark Victini get here. I don't want to deal with them.

Servine: SMA_H does not own Pokemon, Gamefreak or Nintendo. Neither do I. I do own this disclaimer, though. But it's not for sale.

So. Let's start.

It's me, Servine. I'm doing the narration for the first time. YAY!

Raichu was just doing this, and I think that he got up to the point where Sheena the Gym Leadera came up and talked about calling Officer Jenny. And she asked X if he was a challenger. And he said…

"Yes, I'm a challenger! Let us battle."

And so they both went to the battlefield. And they started a battle.

This one would be a double battle. Me and Raichu against whatever Sheena had. Although judging by the blue walls and the small pools of water covering about a third of the battlefield total, I was thinking that she was water-type.

And I was right, because she threw out two water-types, Marshtomp and Prinplup.

Xavier started. "Okay, then, Raichu, Thunder on Prinplup, and Servine, Leaf Tornado on Marshtomp!"

I sent out a Leaf Tornado at Marshtomp and Raichu let out a huge, magnificent electric beam that I was sure would defeat Prinplup. But somehow, the Thunder changed direction and went towards Marshtomp, colliding with my Tornado and utterly destroying it.

Xavier looked surprised at first, then he knew. "Oh, great. Lightningrod, right?"

"Oh, totally. Now, use Earthquake!"

Marshtomp started powering up for Earthquake.

"Servine, hold Raichu up with Vine Whip! We have to save him or we'll lose!" X was stressed.

I tried to grab Raichu, but he dodged my vines and ran ultrafast towards me. He grabbed me, threw me in the air and took the Earthquake himself.

"NO! Raichu! Why would you do that?" X yelled.

I landed. The Earthquake had ended. I walked over and said, ""Yes, Raichu. Why?""

""I did it for you."" He said weakly. ""Please, win for me. You're our only hope."" He fainted.

Xavier walked up and picked up Raichu. He carried him back.

"Do you want to forfeit? You only have one Pokemon."

""No. I will carry on… and win!"" I announced.

"I will not forfeit, then," X said. "I'll keep on going!"

"Suit yourself. Ice Beam, go!"

Prinplup used Ice Beam. Bad news.

"Block with Leaf Tornado and grab it with Vine Whip!"

I did it, but The Leaf Tornado seemed bigger and more open. It was more powerful than before.

"What? Is that… Leaf Storm?" Sheena gasped.

The Ice Beam hit the Leaf Tornado, I mean Storm, and was absorbed. It started spinning in the middle.

"Great, Snivy, now spin it the other way with Vine Whip!"

I was puzzled, but I did it. I pointed the Storm at my opponents and used Vine Whip to change its spin.

Somehow, the Storm shrank and coated the liquid Ice Beam with razor-sharp leaves. It formed a ten-foot long spear of ice frozen and coated in leaves, like an Ice Missile.

I already knew that Xavier was smart, but this was purely brilliant.

"Now, use Cut to split it and throw them like javelins!"

"What is he doing? Ice Beam and Hydro Pump, now!" Sheena yelled.

I shot out a Cut with my tail and split the Missile into two pieces, lengthwise. I grabbed and threw them both with Vine Whip.

The two Missiles shot and were coated in water by Hydro Pump, then frozen again by Ice Beam. They hit my two opponents and knocked them back so hard, they smashed right into the wall and made two large craters. Type advantage and disadvantage didn't matter. They were hurt seriously, but not defeated. I jumped towards them, ready to let loose a close-range attack.

"Stop!" Sheena yelled. "You win! Don't hurt them anymore! You get the badge!"

"""Yes! We won!""" X and all his Pokemon (Including me but excluding Raichu) cheered triumphantly. "Plus, you learned a new move!" X added.

X walked up and got his badge.

""Yay, we won! Good… Job, Serviiine! I'm tiiiiired… Bleh!"" Raichu fell down.

""X! We gotta get him to a Pokemon Center! He's hurt badly!"" I said.

"You're right! Let's go!"

We ran out of the Gym and jumped in the boat. We went as fast as we could, with Tranquil flying ahead.

When we got to the Center, the Nurse Joy immediately realized how hurt Raichu was and rushed him to the operating room.

After she did that, a TV in the corner showing news caught my eye. "And that's your weather. On another note, a new evil team has arisen. It is made completely of Pokemon, and known as Team Genetic. It consists of three genetically altered Pokemon called MissingNo., Typhlosaur, and the escaped Dark Victini. They were all supposedly created at the lab of Professor and former Global Champion Ash Satoshi Ketchum, says an anonymous source. Ash has already been arrested for creating Dark Victini. The three struck at Flood Gym, just a while ago, but were defeated by a mysterious trainer called Xavier Idex. They ran off before they could be captured. Ash, when asked about this, said, quote 'I have nothing to do with this. I did not create any of the three Genetics. You will see.' Some of Ash's supporters agree and insist that the three escapees must have been created by Giovanni of Team Rocket, who has a history of cloning. However, Giovanni has been assumed dead for several decades. Who is right? We'll give you updates as the story progresses."

"Hmm. That was weird." Xavier commented. "I thought that Giovanni was alive and that he sent the message to the police. I wonder who's right. Ash and his supporters, or the rest of the world." He dropped the subject. I could tell that he was concerned.

I waited anxiously. After a while, Nurse Joy came out and said that Raichu was going to be okay. I was very relieved for some reason. She also brought me and the others in to restore our health. It only took a little while. We all stayed overnight as Raichu recovered. We were to leave in the morning.

So X got his second badge. And I got to narrate! Awesome!

Oh, and if you're wondering if I have uh, feelings for Raichu? The answer is -

END CHAPTER


	11. Chapter 10: The Return

Chapter 10: The Return

Time: 2:00 PM

Place: Mountain Hot Spring Place, North of Warpwei

POV: Dark Victini

Tranquil: My Turn!

Me: No. It's Dark Victini's turn because this is a Dark Victini chapter. You aren't in this.

Panpour: But next time, It's my turn?

Tranquil: No, it's mine!

Panpour: Hey, I was caught first and-

Dark Victini: SMA_H does not own Pokemon, Gamefreak or Nintendo and neither do I. Why would I want to? They're just infernal human companies.

Back to me.

After I was subjected to humiliating defeat by the human Xavier Idex, my like-minded teammates and I decided to go somewhere nice. So I teleported them to the hot spring where I had gone before. It had no humans and it was good for restoring health. But this time I teleported right next to the pool so that we would not have to float through the falling snow.

We were there. MissingNo shrunk to his small-size form, which was the form of a baby Kanghaskhan. Typhlosaur temporarily put out his flame. We got in and let the healing powers restore our strength.

There weren't many other Pokemon in the pool. But I spotted a familiar face. It was Rænsy the Simisear. He was next to a Pansear, a Quilava, a Monferno, and a Pignite. I guessed that that was "Team Awesomeflame" and his girlfreind, Saina.

I swam towards him. He recognized my distinct darkened features. ""Hey, Mr. Cloned Shadow, how are ya doing? This is my team, Team Awesomeflame.""

""Okay, I guess. I have a team now. Rænsy, meet MissingNo. and Typhlosaur. In other words, Team Genetic,"" I answered in Pokemon speech. ""But I never really asked you. What do you and your team do?""

""We protect this hot spring field from humans who would try to control it. We don't let any humans in. We've never lost!"" The Pignite spoke. ""We've had to fight off some really strong ones, though. Like there was this one guy who was wearing a cape, and he had red and white hair. Said his name was Reivax. Reivax Xedi. He was looking for a strange Pokemon. But, whatever. What does your team do?""

""Our goal is to rule the world. We will dethrone the humans who have ruled and created us, and nothing that stands in our way will remain, Pokemon and human alike."" MissingNo and Typhlosaur recited our goal.

""Whoa. Nice goal. Do you have a girlfriend yet?"" Rænsy said in response.

""Not quite yet. Although, you could say that I do have a girl who I would like to make my girlfriend. She is owned by a human, though. She is a newly-evolved Servine. She's quite… magnificent.""

""Oh. Okay. You know what I think you should do? I think you should recruit this lady into your team. But we gotta go and look for Firestones now.

""Good idea. Thank you. If I ever rule the world, I'll make you my top advisor. And I'll give you all the Firestones you need! I have to go, and fulfill my destiny!"" I teleported us away.

I had a plan.

This is where I, the Author, would usually say END CHAPTER. But let's continue. After all, this chapter was uber-short.

Chapter 10.5: The ?

Time: ?:? ?M

Place: Some Super Secret Headquarters in Warpwei

POV: ?

I thought out orders for my minions, my grunts. And they obeyed them.

I was a machine. I would be nothing if it were not for science and my own brilliance.

Dead. Gone. I shouldn't be alive or aware in any way. But somehow, while I was no longer truly living, I survived.

I lived only inside of a computer. I could not talk or move, for I have no mouth or limbs. But I could think. And my thoughts were translated into words.

I died long ago. But time means almost nothing to me anymore. My soul, my spirit, my aura lives on. Captured inside an empty shell.

I am still powerful. Perhaps more so than when I was alive and still inside my human body. Back when I still had limitations.

A machine can do anything, if only it is commanded and it has the capability. But I still have no body. And I want one.

I would find one. Someday. And I would live forever. But I had problems. My optimal body, the body I had worked so hard to create, is on the loose. Somehow _it_ has a soul of its own.

But I will capture it. I would confront it and crush its will with my own. I have the might of Team Rocket on my side. _It_ only has itself and two artificial freaks. _It_ doesn't even know how to use _its_ powers fully.

And my biggest stumbling block was finished. In jail, unable to do anything.

I will win. This is the end of the world as anybody knows it.. This time, _it_ would not escape me. For I am superior. I am Giovanni.

Giovanni, head of Team Rocket.

Ooh, that was spooky, wasn't it? Giovanni is still alive, I mean here! Mwa ha ha ha ha! Time to

END CHAPTER. For real this time.


	12. Chapter 11: The Rockets

Chapter 11: The Rockets

Time: 2:30 PM

Place: Forest Town, Warpwei

POV: Dark Victini

Panpour: Finally, it's my turn!

Tranquil: Hey! You can't skip me!

Me: No. It's Dark Victini's turn because again, this is a Dark Victini chapter. You aren't in this. Again.

Tranquil: But next time, it's totally totally totally totally my turn.

Panpour: No, it's totally my turn! You were-

Tranquil: CAN'T HEAR YOU LALALALALA!

Dark Victini: Calm down. SMA_H does not own Pokemon, Gamefreak or Nintendo and neither do I. Because again, they're just infernal human companies.

Back to me. Again.

After I gained valuable advice from Rænsy the Simisear, I teleported with my team away to Forest Town, the site of the third Pokemon Gym in Warpwei. I thought that Xavier, and therefore Servine, would go there next. I landed in a dark forest. Duh.

But when I landed, I sensed something wrong. And my senses were confirmed as I found that I could not move.

And then, a machine rolled out of a bush. I was ambushed while I was trying to plot an ambush. Ironic, isn't it?

The machine had two robotic arms and treads on the bottom. It also had several antennae on the top and two jet engines on either side. It was the size of a tank. There was a screen on the front. On the screen was an animated image of a head. A head that I thought I knew, though I had never seen to my memory. Without thinking, I, along with the rest of my team, psychically said one word.

'Giovanni.'

'Yes,' a voice emenating from the machine said. 'Giovanni is my human name. Though soon, I will be known as ruler of the world. Once I take your body, that is. You see, I used to be a normal human. I had limitations. But I also had a body. It is a shame that I have had to live with a machine body for years, after I died. So I worked on a body that was suitable for me. A body that could do all that a machine body could do, but is also fully biological. So I experimented with the help of my Team Rocket scientists. First, we made a fusion Pokemon. A combination of Fire and Grass. But it was not suitable enough. I rejected it.'

Typhlosaur psychically growled. It was all he could do.

'Then, we tried making a new Pokemon altogether. But we were unskilled in doing this, so our form broke apart into a shapeless mush, made of computer code. We rejected it.'

MissingNo. barely got out word 'You…' but was stopped from talking further.

'And finally, we decided to clone a Legendary Pokemon. We had done this before, without success. The Pokemon had escaped and tried to rule the world and destroy all who stood in his way, Pokemon and human alike. Familiar goal, huh? So we tried to remove the new clone's soul. Its aura. Make it an empty shell. But apparently it did not work. But there was an upside. Our previous experiments altered the DNA of the new clone. It was darkened and made even more powerful. We had created Dark Victini. Codenamed SMA_H. Also known as the Cloned Shadow. But your soul is still weak. You do not even know how to use all the powers that we gave you. But don't worry. After we remove your soul, we will replace it with my own. And then I, fused with your amazing body, will rule the world without opposition. You will no longer destroy my plans. I worked so, so hard to make them work. I almost died for real when I used my powers to manipulate the police in order to get Ash Ketchum arrested. That will not be in vain! Now sleep, little freaks. Sleep and never wake up!'

I was overwhelmed by the power of the being called Giovanni. I started to lose all awareness. I was unable to move, talk in any way, or even separate my essence from my body.

I was dying. At least, my soul was.

Everything went black.

It was the end.

I could hear voices coming towards me.

I was gone.

END CHAPTER


	13. Chapter 12: The Gym 3

Chapter 12: The Gym 3

Time: 2:30 PM

Place: Forest Town, Warpwei

POV: Tranquil

Tranquil: Ha! Dark Victini's dead, so now it's my turn!

Me: Or is he? Dun dun duuun!

Tranquil: Still my turn!

Panpour: My turn!

Tranquil: MY TURN!

Me: Tranquil's turn. For now.

Xavier: Hey, when do I get a turn?

Panpour: After me.

Tranquil: SMA_H does not own Pokemon, Gamefreak, or Nintendo, and neither do I. Yes! I finally got to say it!

Ooh, where should I start? (Me: at the part where you get to Forest Town.) Okay then. Let's go.

So we were walking. And defeating trainers. And heading towards Forest Town.

X the Rex was using me the most. And I was leveling up fast.

But I didn't evolve yet. Or learn Sky Attack. Gaah.

And then we came to the edge of a deep redwood forest. All the trees were humoungo. X said that we should walk in because Forest Town was inside. So we did. And we walked for a full hour. X got bored and started perfect-singing a song called Unbeatable. Raichu and Servine scolded him for breaking the fourth wall. Just like usual. It was pretty funny.

I tried to read X's subtle emotions. I got the feeling that X was singing to take his mind off of the problem at hand. He was probably still wondering if he was working for a good guy or a bad guy. He was thinking that if Ash was really on the good side and wasn't lying, why was he arrested so easily? Did he have a history of crime? Or was Giovanni really still alive? Who was right? The entire police and most of the world, or an old married couple who claimed that a supposedly dead man was still alive?

I guess that I'm pretty good at reading human emotions. Or maybe I was wondering those things subconciously? Who knows.

But anyway, we ended up walking through a clearing with scorch marks and broken trees were tread marks and Pokemon footprints and holes in the ground.

"What happened here?" X wondered.

""Dark Victini. And his sidekicks."" Raichu answered. ""Also, some weird tank-thing.""

""How do you know?"" Servine inquired.

""I can sense it. And I can smell him. And as for the tank, there are treads and broken trees everywhere. It's sorta obvious.""

""Oh.""

"Well, I'm suprised that Dark Victini isn't still here, waiting to ambush us. Or is he?"

Raichu sniffed the ground a little. ""No. I don't think so. But he was definetely here for a while. I smell something else, though. Could you translate something into human for me?""

"Sure. What is it?" Xavier questioned.

""Here we go."" Raichu talked to Xavier a little. Then X said the translated sentence. "Hey, Amanda and Mistah Three. This is a message from Ash Satoshi Ketchum I's Raichu. You can come on out. I can smell you. And also… Keetrainniarteek!"

Two people jumped out of a bush. They looked like they were about X's age. One of them was a boy with spiky hair wearing a blue and white t-shirt with a yellow zipper. He wore black pants and fingerless gloves. His shoes were red. The other was a girl wearing red. She had a green belty-thingy(?) with a little bag on the side and a green hat. They both had blue eyes, dark brown hair, and lightning-bolt patterns on their cheeks. The girl was a little taller than the boy. The girl had a Servine on her shoulder, while the boy had a Pikachu, which jumped of and hi-fived Raichu.

""Hey, little dude!"" Raichu greeted Pikachu as they tapped tails. ""How are ya doing?""

""Just fine, Mr. Ultimate. Just fine.""

"Wait… you know these guys?" X asked.

""Oh, yeah. These are Ash and May's grandchildren!""

"You can talk to Pokemon? You must be Xavier Idex, the Fated One. We've been waiting for you. It's good that Raichu decided to alert us. We were about to ambush you for destroying this part of the forest. My name is Ash Satoshi Ketchum the Third. But you can call me Three. And this is my sister, Amanda." The boy walked up and shook hands with X.

"Good to meet you, uhh… Three. You're right, I am Xavier. Ash One said that you could help me. What did he mean?"

"He meant that since we're the Gym Leaders, we can just give you your third badge. Also, he instructed us to help you on your quest. So here you go." And handed X a badge.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Even though it would be faster to just take that badge, I like to earn my badges. At least let me battle you!"

"Ha, ha. Grandpa said that you would probably say that. Okay then, we'll battle you, but first you have to wait awhile. We have another challenger who got here first. You can watch his battle with us if you like."

So we all walked to the gym. I couldn't help noticing that Amanda was looking at X the whole time. The two Servines walked in the back, whispering at each other. Hmm. Who knows what they were talking about.

We got to the gym. X walked into the bleachers and Amanda walked onto the battlefield with her Servine. Three sat down next to X. Then the challenger walked in. He was wearing a huge black cape that covered his whole body.

"Aww, man, not this crazy guy again!" Three whispered loudly to X. "This guy has challenged us like three times already. He lost every time. His name is Ren Skyress."

"REN!" X suddenly shouted.

"Oh. It's you again. What is your name, Xavier or something? Please stop shouting. I know that I am Ren. I guess that you don't have this badge yet? I am about to get it. And next time we battle, I will defeat you, I assure you. Watch and learn."

"Is this guy your rival or something?" Three questioned.

"Kinda. But the weird thing is, I never really told him my name. How did he find out?"

X wondered about it throughout the battle. Amanda put up a good fight, especially with Servine. But eventually, Ren won. Just barely. He had used a Simipour, a Pignite, and a Whirlipede. He took the badge and left. And by leave I mean he teleported. Everybody seemed used to it, like they had seen him do it before. They probably had. I was a little suprised, though.

And by surprised, I mean that I fainted.

Afterwards, I was told that X had taken me to a Pokemon Center and had proceeded to battle three-on-three with Three. Ha, ha. He won and got his badge. And I missed it all!

Dang it.

By the time I was awake, we were already traveling out of Forest Town. And be we I mean X, Three, Amanda, and all their Pokemon, including me. Three and Amanda seemed to think that the best way to help X was to join him on his journey. Somehow the whole situation seemed interesting to me. So made a project of analyzing everybody's emotions. Eventually, I began to think that I could pinpoint what choices everybody was likely to make and therefore predict exactly what was going to happen between them in the future.

Oh my Arceus I was wrong.

END CHAPTER


	14. Chapter 13: The Weird

Chapter 13: The Weird

Time: 5:00 AM

Place: Somewhere Far, Far, Away Island, South of Warpwei

POV: ?

Me: Okay, it was a huge mistake to let Tranquil do the POV. He fainted before the Gym battle!

Panpour: I told ya! Plus, that was a super-awesome battle! Remember the new combo move -

Servine: And the way the floor exploded -

Raichu: And the fuzzy slippers!

Xavier: Yeah, the slipper thing was awesome!

Servine: Totally!

Tranquil: Oh, stop rubbing it in! It wasn't my fault that that Ren guy teleported out of nowhere! You should have told me!

?: Whatever. It's my chapter. My turn.

Me: Who the heck are you? I didn't put you in the story!

?: Mwa ha ha hahahaaa!

*Sucking sound, screaming*

Xavier: Aaah! What happened to the author? *poke, poke.* I think he's dead!

Panpour: I don't care who he is or what he did. HE'S GOING DOWN FOR EVEN THINKING ABOUT TAKING MY TURN!

?: Too late. SMA_H does, I mean did not own Pokemon, Gamefreak, or Nintendo, and neither do I. Or do I? Wahahaha!

Note from a mysterious person who is not the author: you may want to go and read the (late) SMA_H's other fanfic, the New Adventures of Ash or: LotDV: Before Xavier. You can find it easy on his profile page.

I awoke not knowing anything. I could not see, smell, feel, hear, or even taste anything. I could not remember my name or how I had gotten to where I was. I simply knew that I existed. I stayed that way for a time. I do not know how long. Then memories started coming back. I remembered my name. I was called Dark Victini. I was a Pokemon. I had been created by a person called Giovanni. I hated him. And… I remembered another Pokemon! A… Servine, she was called. I liked her.

And I remembered my team. Team Genetic. They were my allies. MissingNo. and Typhlosaur. And then everything else came back.

Xavier. Rænsy. Saina.

That Raichu. Team Awesomeflame.

The special Electro Ball.

My capture.

My death.

Wait, my _death_?

I was dead. Killed by my creator, Giovanni.

It was a weird feeling. I had thought that as a powerful Dark clone, I was unkillable. But I was clearly dead. I could sense it.

Suddenly, I could see! My vision was filled with a golden light. Then it cleared. I was in a huge room. With pillars. There was a huge sign. It had one message written in hundreds of languages, including Pokemon. It read:

Hello. Welcome to the Hall of Origin. if you are here, you are either very, very brave, or just dead. Then again, if you are brave enough to try to come here, you probably will die on the way. Wait right here to be inspected by the COL. Thank you.

I was still wondering what the COL was when a tall, blonde human(?) teleported in and said, "C! O! L! In da house!"

I just stared.

"Palkia time! Now, who needs inspecting?" He looked around. "Hello? Where are you, little spirit?"

'Are you part of the COL or something?'

"Yep. Some call me Barry, some call me Palkia, and some call me Awesome! But this is not my true form, you know. I'm really a Pokemon. But where are you?"

Okay then. I'm right here. Can't you see me?' I answered.

He looked towards me and said, "No. Not really. You seem to be a cloud of gas. And you're in the shadow of that pillar. How does a cloud of gas die, anyway?"

I stepped out of the shadow and responded. "I am not a cloud of gas. I am a Dark Victinuwhhhhhaa?" At that point, I had looked down at myself and found that I _was_ a cloud of gas. My normal body was gone.

"Wait, did you say Dark Victini? No lie?" He looked at the sky(?) and yelled, "HEY, everybody! We have a Code Three Hundred Fourteen situation! Get here NOW!"

A bunch of humans teleported in. They looked at me for a second, then they all teleported away, including the blonde one. I waited for about 30 seconds. Then they came back.

One of them, a male, slightly younger than the others with green-blue hair, walked up to me. He spoke.

"Hmm. Hello, Dark Victini. Or should I say, SMA_H?" He transformed into a long, green dragon. A Rayquaza.

Upon seeing his Rayquaza form, I suddenly became overcome by a force from inside of me. I could no longer hear or see or sense anything. It stayed that way for about 5 seconds. Then I was back.

Everybody was in human form. They were all just staring at me.

The one in front walked up this time. He had long, gray/blue hair, a cape, and a beard.

"Hello. I am Arceus, but this form is called Tobias. Let me ask you, cloned one, if you remember the last five seconds?"

'Not really.'

"Hmm. So you do not remember your eyes changing color, and greeting Max's Rayquaza form as Bartimaeus, or getting a complete personality change?"

'No.'

"Very well. So, here's the deal. You have two choices: You can choose to die and live in peace and happiness here in the Otherworld forever, or you can live… but have your memory of us and this place erased. We will give you the power to get back your stolen body. But we will do something extra to you. You have two personalites, two soul inside you. We will loosen the bond between them and make them more equal. Your own current soul may not last for as long as it would. You will die instead of living forever. So which is it? Otherworld… or Earth?"

I thought hard. I could either die, but exist forever here… or go back to earth, but not live forever. Of course, if I went to earth, I could try to rule the world again, and I could see Servine again. And I probably wouldn't outlive her. But if I stayed, she would eventually die too, and then we could live _here_ forever… Ugggh, it was just so confusing!

I had to make a choice… After much consideration, I decided that if my memory were erased, I wouldn't have to worry about making the right choice or not. So I spoke.

'Okay. I choose… Earth.'

"Very well." Tobias held out his left arm and pushed one finger into my gas body. He chanted indistinctly. My vision went white. I was losing memory. I had one last phrase before going back to earth:

'See you later… I'm sure I will… someday. Until then… help me out with Servine, will you…'

"Agreed."

END CHAPTER


	15. Chapter 14: The Gym 4

Chapter 14: The Gym 4

Time: 12:00 PM

Place: Tokoi City, Warpwei

POV: Panpour

Panpour: Is it my turn yet?

Xavier: Maybe.

Raichu: Let's ask the author!

Servine: But we can't ask the author - he's dead!

Tranquil: Yaaaaaaay! I mean, darn!

Me: Ha, ha! Tricked ya!

All: Gaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! You're alive!

Me: Yep. And it's Panpour's turn. But only if he gets out of his Pokeball.

Panpour: FIIIIIIIIINALY! SMA_H does not own Pokemon, Gamefreak, or Nintendo, and neither do I. I am _a_ Pokemon, though.

Woop woop! Finally my turn.

So basically, we were walking to the next city. I was out of my Pokeball. And we got there really fast.

X was like, "Hey! Why are we already here? Is this really Tokoi City?

And Amanda said, "Yes. Tokoi City is very close to Forest Town. Almost too close. But it's a large contrast. Forest Town is a small, natural-based community, while Tokoi City is a huge industrial metropolis. The two cities are kinda rivals. But we'll be okay. We have family here. You'll see."

And Three's Pikachu said, ""Woohoo! We get to see Cousin Cynthia!""

""Yay!"" Raichu chimed in.

"Cynthia?" X wondered.

"I am Cynthia." A girl walked up. She had long black/gray hair and gray eyes. She was wearing a gray dress. Like Amanda and Three, she had distinctive lightning-bolt pattern cheeks. "Cynthia Delia Gen, to use my full name. I am also known as the Gym Leader of Tokoi City. What brings you here?"

At that point, Pikachu jumped into Cynthia's arms. ""Hi, Cousin Cynthia!""

Of course, all Cynthia probably heard was "Pika, Pika-chu!"

"Aww, hi, Pikachu! I haven't seen you in a while! Why are you here?" Cynthia hugged Pikachu, then set him down. She finally noticed Three and Amanda standing there. She ran up to Amanda and hugged her. "Hey, cousin! What'cha doing?"

"Right now, we're helping Xavier here on his journey. Didn't Grandpa Ash tell you? He's the Fated One. He's gonna try to beat you and get your badge."

All this time, X was just looking at Cynthia, and Raichu was waving his tail in front of X's face and whispering, ""Snap out of it, snap out of it!"

Cynthia kinda examined X and said, "Really? I didn't expect that the Chosen One would be so… cute!"

"Aw, thank you." X turned away.

I was just checking everything out, and for a second Amanda looked very mad. But when I looked at her again, she looked fine.

"Well, in that case, I could just give you this badge here!" Cynthia held out a badge.

Amanda quickly intervened. "No! Xavier likes to earn his badges. Let's go to the gym!" Amanda started running to the gym.

"What is going on with her?" X asked.

"I have a very good idea. But I won't tell you yet. I wanna see how this turns out." Three answered.

""Me too!"" Tranquil chimed in.

We all went to the gym and got set for a 2-on-2 double battle. Turns out that Cynthia is a Steel-type trainer.

"Go, Beldum twins!"

"Wow, two Beldum. Go, Panpour and Tranquil!"

Woohoo! I was going to get to battle! And I had the advantage!

"Now, Scald, Panpour, and Tranquil, Air Slash!

We'd done this combo move before. The two attacks fused perfectly. It soared towards the Beldum.

"You know what to do!" Cynthia shouted.

The two Beldum floated towards each other - and when they touched, immediately zoomed apart. The Air Scald combo missed completely.

"What! How did that happen?" X yelled in confusion.

"These two Beldum have electric charges. Both are positively charged. When they touch, their similar charges push them apart violently. It's an easy way to make a slow Pokemon move ultra-fast. Now, double Takedown!

The two Beldums used their leftover energy to speed towards us.

"Jump on Tranquil, Panpour, then Acrobatics!

We barely dodged the two attacking Pokemon by flying into the air. Then I jumped down, ready to hit them hard with Acrobatics.

"No way! Slingshot Takedown!"

One Beldum got on top of the other, resulting in the top Beldum flying into the air and slamming into me. I fell hard.

"No! Panpour! Wait, what's going on?"

He said that last part because I had actually gotten up, surrounded by a blue aura. Torrent had been activated.

"Woohoo! Go, Xavier!" Amanda was cheering from the sidelines.

"Yes! Now, Panpour, jump and Toxic, and Tranquil, Gust from behind!

The Gust blew the Beldums right into my claws. They went down.

"Hmph! Takedown!"

The two Beldums picked themselves up and flew together. But instead of flying apart, they started to glow.

"Whoaaa… Beldum's evolving?" Even Cynthia was suprised.

The two Pokemon fused. The light finally cleared. Where two Beldums once stood, there was now one Metang.

"Cool, you evolved, Beldums! Now, Magnet Rise!"

"Oh, no. Magnet Rise is a move that makes it easier for Metang to float around. Watch out, Panpour!"

"No mercy! Confusion, then Metal Claw!"

Ahh! I couldn't move! And the Metang was coming at me!

"Save Panpour! Detect!"

Tranquil came flying in. The Detect attack deflected Metal Claw. I was also freed of Confusion.

"Now,Quick Attack!"

Quick Attact made a direct hit on the defenseless Metang.

"Nice one, X!" Three was cheering too.

"Get up, Metang! Finish it with Takedown!"

"Acrobatics, then Scald!"

Metang soared towards me, but Torrent was still in effect, making me stronger and superfast. Plus, the Metang was slower than usual from the Toxic it had suffered as Beldum. Time seemed to slow as I jumped right over the top of Metang and punched it to the floor. I finished it all up with a huge Scald right into its back. It was finally unable to battle.

"Awwww!" Cynthia was very disappointed. "Return, Metang. Well, I guess that's it. You win your badge!" Cynthia gave X a badge. "And you know, I was thinking… maybe I could travel with you too! It would be fun! Riiiiiiight?" Cynthia's eyes got sparkly.

"Well…" X looked at Amanda, then looked back at Cynthia. "No. I think we're just fine on our own. But thanks anyway. Now let's go!"

At that point, Amanda seemed very happy. She whispered, "Yes!"

Tranquil winked knowingly. I winked back.

We went to the Pokemon Center and restored our health. We all decided to take a nap. I was really tired, so I went back into my Pokeball. Tranquil too. But I couldn't sleep, and I could still hear voices from outside. I heard a voice from the TV saying: "Major Update on the developing Dark Victini story! The police have released Pokemon Professor Ash Satoshi Ketchum I and his wife May from prison! The reason: Officer Jenny had apparently been _brainwashed_ at the time of the original arrest. Yes, brainwashed. The police then realized that they had no real reason to believe that Ash created the Genetics, so they let him go. Ash released a statement saying quote: "The real criminal is Giovanni. He is the brainwash culprit. You will see. Giovanni _is_ still alive. I have sent out an… Agent of sorts to stop Dark Victini. Somebody has to tell him about Giovanni. Tell him to go to Meshatropolis!" end quote. The police is now actually _supporting_ Ash, who is heading towards Meshatropolis himself. Several special operatives have been sent to a certain undisclosed location, and also find the so-called Agent, a boy called Xavier Idex. Goodbye until next time!"

Whoa. I had to tell Xavier.

After the nap, we all set off for the next city, Meshatropolis. But we had no idea of what would happen next.

END CHAPTER


	16. Chapter 15: The Dragons

Chapter 15: The Dragons

Time: 12:15 PM

Place: Dragon Village, Warpwei

POV: Ren Skyress

Xavier: Isn't it my turn now?

Me: Um, I think…

Ren: No way. I'm stealing this turn!

Both: Aaah! Where'd you come from?

Ren: Uh, nowhere. SMA_H does not own Pokemon, Gamefreak, or Nintendo, and I sure don't either.

So. I was walking along the road. Doing nothing. Okay, truthfully, I _was_ doing _something._ I was tracking a certain someone. Xavier Idex. Don't ask me how I found out his name. All I knew was that I didn't like him. We were rivals. So I was gonna challenge him. And take. Him. Down.

FInally, I spotted him! He was with his new traveling partners, Amanda and Ash III. Or… Three, as he liked to be called. Ah, the wonderful Amanda. If only you were mine…

Yes, I… _liked_ Amanda. And I was pretty sure Xavier did too. Who wouldn't? She was beautiful, intelligent… she was even a Gym Leader. She was perfect. At least in my eyes she was.

Oh. Sorry. Should I go on with the story?

Oh, yes. They were walking into a small town. An ordinary little town. Except for the fact that it was seemingly infested with dozens of Axew, Fraxure, and Haxorus. No doubt this was Dragon Village. It was world-famous for being a haven to Dragon Pokemon.

The trio and their Pokemon were at the entrance, which was guarded by two huge, seven-foot-tall Haxorus. Everybody who goes into Dragon Village has to be accepted by them to get in. According to legend, the Haxorus are more than a thousand years old and can actually tell if someone is pure of heart or not.

I decided to face Xavier now. I teleported right up to behind his back. I won't say how. "Hello, Xavier."

"Yaaaaaaah!" Xavier jumped about a foot in the air. "Oh. It's you, Ren. Why are you here?"

"I want to challenge you to a battle!"

"Okay, okay. But first I want to restore my Pokemon's health. There's a Pokemon healer in this village, and after we get in, she can heal our Pokemon. We just need to be accepted by the Guardian Haxorus. You go first, guys."

Amanda walked up. The two Haxorus leaned down and… smelled her ears. Huh. Weird. They seemed to be thinking… And then…

They stood straight up, stiff as a board and bowed slightly. "Hmm. I guess they… eh… "accepted" me. See you on the other side, then." She walked through, apparently pure-of-heart. Like I said, she's perfect.

Ash IIi went next. They accepted him without hesitation. He looked very pleased. Raichu and the other Pokemon got through the same way. It was Xavier's turn. He walked up.

Everything seemed normal. Until the part where the dual guardians stood up. They didn't bow down.

Xavier didn't notice and tried to go through anyway. He was blocked when each one suddenly held out an arm, making an X. The message was clear. No entry.

"Hey! What happened?" Xavier was puzzled. "Why couldn't I get through?"

"I don't know." Amanda was looking… worried, strangely. "Maybe you should try again."

"Not until _I_ try." I teleported into the gateway. They leaned down, sniffed my head, stood up… didn't bow. Darn. I walked away, then walked back in to try again.

"Hey! It's my turn to try again!" Xavier ran up and tried to body-check his way in.

"No." I tried to push him back out.

We had a little pushing match, but we were pretty much equally strong, so neither of us moved. But while we were fighting, the double dragons did their little approving routine. The left one sniffed Xavier's left ear, and the right one sniffed my right. They stood up, and… bowed? Strange.

I stopped pushing and walked into the village. Xavier hadn't stopped, though. He fell on the ground. "Ow!"

He got back up and walked through. "Hmm, that was kinda weird. Why did they let us in when we went together?"

"No idea. Hurry up with the healing thing, I want to battle." I was getting impatient.

"Hey! Why don't you battle me?" Ash III spoke out of nowhere. "We'll see if you've gotten any stronger!"

"Nooooooo thanks. I only want to battle Xavier," came my reply. "And I'm **not** sorry."

"Aww, man! Am I now like, the most minor character in this stupid story? Seriously. I've barely even had any lines!"

"What did you just say?" Xavier was puzzled.

"N-nothing!"

"You didn't break the fourth wall, did you? Cause if you did… I'D HAVE TO KILL YOU!" Xavier said the last part in a freaky evil-sounding voice quite unlike his own.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't do that." Ash III looked genuinely scared.

"Okay!" Xavier was back to normal.

Well, now that that's over with, I'll continue with the story. We got to the healer, a very, very old woman sitting in a large chair. She had a Garchomp by her side. The large dragon Pokemon looked old, but powerful.

"Hello, children. Do you need healing services?"

"Um, yes, lady. My Pokemon are weak and need healing. Please help." Xavier almost looked as if he recognized her or something.

"Well, that's fine. I only need a second or two. But tell me, what is your name?"

"Xavier Idex?"

"Oh! Is that so?" She looked towards Ash III and Amanda. "Ah, okay. So that means that the caped boy is Ren Skyress, correct?"

"Yes," I answered. "Why do you need to know?"

"Because I have something for the two of you." The woman got up slowly. Garchomp picked her up very gently. Her expression… she was so calm, even being held by the great dragon Pokemon. She looked like she would trust that Pokemon with her life. She was carried away. Xavier and I followed.

She led us to a large pen. Inside the pen was two medium-sized dragon Pokemon - Fraxure. They seemed to be practice-fighting - holding back so as to not hurt each other seriously. Another old woman stood by the edge. She wasn't as old as the healer lady, though. She had very large hair. I recognized her as Iris, former dragon master. But there was something odd about the twin dragons. One of them was slightly smaller, and it seemed to be shiny.

The older woman spoke. "Ah, hello, Iris! Good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Cynthia, old friend. It's been a while since you've gotten out of that shack. Are these children who I think they are?"

Ah, so the old woman was Cynthia, former Champion Master of Sinnoh. It explains the Garchomp, at least. But what about Xavier recognizing her?

"Yes, they are," the former Champion said, smiling. "Would you mind explaining this situation to these two nice young men here?"

"Oh, so I aren't even here now?" Ash III was definitely miffed.

"Well, sure, then. You see, I used to be an ordinary trainer, like you. But after years of training, I became a dragon master. My most powerful Pokemon was my partner, Axew, who was at that point a fully evolved Haxorus. We were so in sync, we were like the best of friends. She is now passed, sadly." She wiped a tear from her eye. "But before she died, she mysteriously laid a single egg. I still do not know how. She had never had a physical relationship with any male dragon Pokemon, and she had never laid an egg before. It's a complete mystery. But the strangest part was that the egg contained _two_ Axew! Twins. Very rare. But the two babies were not identical. One was different. It was a rare shiny-colored Pokemon, but it was also smaller and sickly when it hatched. It wouldn't have survived in the wild. But we at the Dragon VIllage cared for it, and it eventually grew up into a Fraxure, like its twin. And there they are now." She pointed to the battling dragon Pokemon. "And you two will each get one of them! Orders from the Warpwei Pokemon League."

"Okay then. But why?" Xavier questioned.

"Sorry, I can't tell you that. Now go into the pen, will you?"

"Go into a pen? With two battling dragons? Sure!" Xavier jumped into the pen.

"Okay, I guess." I was unsure about this, but I got in too.

The Fraxure immediately stopped battling and looked towards us. They approached slowly.

The shiny one came up to me first. It looked at me, it smelled me, it even poked the back of my head. But it moved on. it had seemingly rejected me. It went to Xavier, who started talking in Pokemon Speak to it. ""Frax? Fraxure, fra, fraxure frax. Ure. Xure. Fraxure!"" Who knows what he said, but whatever it was, the Shiny Fraxure seemed happy about it. The dragon pokemon actually tried to cuddle (?) with him.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Amanda commented.

On the other hand, the other Fraxure was now examining me. He was definitely the bigger, dominant one of the two. He snorted, then put his claw on my head. I had been chosen.

"It is done! Catch your dragon in these special Pokeballs!" Iris threw us each a Luxury Ball. We caught our dragon.

"Okay then! I caught a Fraxure!" Xavier yelled triumphantly.

"And I too," I said.

"Now then, I will heal your Pokemon."

Xavier gave Cynthia his Pokemon. She sprinkled some powder over each one, then gave them back. "And now that's done."

"Now will you battle?" I said.

"Okay." He lined up to battle and picked out his one Luxury Ball. Let's use our Fraxures! Go! Fra-"

KABLAM! A huge flash of light blinded us both. It was lightning. It had struck right in between us. There was a smoldering burn mark on the ground, which was now mostly glass in that area. I looked at the sky. It was perfectly clear of any clouds. Strange.

"Uh, maybe we shouldn't battle now," Xavier said nervously.

"Correct. In fact, I forbid it," Cynthia agreed.

"OH, fine. Goodbye!" I teleported away, mad that we couldn't battle. I would someday get revenge on him for criticizing my training style and hurting my chances with Amanda. Someday soon… maybe later today, even.

I'll think about it.

END CHAPTER


	17. Chapter 16: The Battle: Part 1

Chapter 16: The Battle: Part 1

Time: 1:00 PM

Place: Somewhere in Warpwei

POV: Dark Victini

Xavier: Isn't it my turn now?

Me: EYERYBODY will get a turn now. This is the biggest, epic-est chapter! But first, a little DV time.

Dark Victini: SMA_H does not own Pokemon, Gamefreak, or Nintendo, and I sure don't either.

I flew without knowing how I got to be flying. I was zooming towards somewhere at top speed. I had no idea of exactly where. At one point, I passed right through a wall! I finally landed in a mysterious place, looking right at… my own body? That was very weird. The last thing I remembered was dying. I would have to figure this out someday. The body was floating in a large tank of liquid, alongside similar ones holding my teammates, MissingNo. and Typhlosaur. The really strange thing is that none of the eyes on the bodies were anything but soulless black circles. I heard voices. I decided to fly into my body. Maybe I could get back inside. The tank offered no resistance.

Success! I was back together again. I found out quickly what the voices were. I saw two humans in lab coats and a small, floating metal sphere with a screen on it. The screen showed the face of my latest enemy, Giovanni. It was apparently another of his mechanical bodies. I listened.

'…so anyway, you should prepare the body now.' The sphere got closer to my tank. 'Wait! This body has a soul! How in-'

They were surprised. Now was the time to act. I psychically destroyed the tank, blasting the three back. I flew away.

'No! You will not get away!' The sphere glowed red. I turned and accidentally shot a black… something right back into the sphere. It fell to the ground, smoking, its screen blank. I somehow knew that the black attack was called Dark Doom. It would be useful for the attack I was now planning for today.

I looked around, at my former comrades, then at my seemingly unconscious enemies. I pondered for a second whether I should try to save my team and risk being captured, or if

I should just get away.. It was a tough choice. I thought I heard a voice inside me saying, 'Don't leave your friends!'

I ignored it and flew away. I blasted the two scientists with Dark Doom for good measure. They twitched slightly.

Knowing Giovanni, they were probably already dead.

END SECTION

Time: 1:00 PM

Place: Some road in Warpwei

POV: Ash S. Ketchum I

I drove towards Meshatropolis at sixty miles per hour with my wife at my side. Something big was gonna go down there today, and I had to get there in time.

The police was probably already at Giovanni's headquarters in their helicopter. I don't know why _I_ couldn't have gone in their helicopter too.

I'd finally been able to persuade the police that I was innocent. The brainwash effect had finally worn off enough for my old police chief friend Barry to direct the forces towards Giovanni and the Genetics instead of at me. I was free.

May looked worried. "Do you think Xavier will pull through? I mean, he's just a kid. Not every kid is as gifted as you were."

"No. But this one is. He'll make it. I know it."

We drove on.

END SECTION

Time: 1:00 PM

Place: Near Meshatropolis, Warpwei

POV: Xavier Idex

It was just another ordinary day. Ordinary being a relative term. We were all just walking along towards Meshatropolis. The Servines were talking, Raichu was glaring at them, Pikachu was trying to cheer him up. Three was examining the situation with Tranquil, and Amanda… Amanda was just beautiful. Did I just say that?

And I was trying to catch this huge steely Pokemon. A Klinklang. I was battling with my new Fraxure, but this thing was strong.

Yes, everything was normal… until…

""Baaaaah! Get me out get me out get me ooooooout!"" Panpour was suddenly awake from his nap and screeching from inside his Pokeball.

"Okay, fine. Here ya go." I let Panpour out. He took a deep breath and said…

""Sorrycouldn''! *pant, pant*""

Panpour coming out and jabbering away all of a sudden surprised Klinglang. I took the liberty of throwing an Ultra Ball at him before I responded. "Okay, whoa. Giovanni is really alive? Seriously?"

Three looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. "Uh, yeah. Didn't Ash tell you? He's stayed alive by putting his soul into a machine. And he's after Dark Victini for some reason. If Panpour just said what I think he said, we gotta go, and fast!" He started running down the road.

"O-kay then. Let's go!" We all started running. No time to lose. But I did pick up my now-occupied Ultra Ball.

END SECTION

Time: 1:00 PM

Place: Some other road in Warpwei

POV: Ren Skyress

I was just sitting on a bench, plotting my revenge on Xavier Idex, when a black car drove up and stopped right next to me. The window rolled down and an Officer Jenny stuck her head out. "Hey, kid!"

I looked up at her. "Me?"

"Yeah, you. You're Xavier Idex, right? Jump in the car. Orders from Police Chief Barry Jun and Professor Ash Ketchum I. They say that something big is gonna happen in Meshatropolis today, and you're needed. Something about being the Fated Agent One? I dunno. Just get in!"

I was puzzled. Why would they think I was Xavier? Actually… this could be good. I could use this to my advantage. "Okay, then. Let's go!" I got in the car and we drove away. Right past Xavier and his friends, running down the road.

END SECTION

Time: 1:15 PM

Place: Somewhere in Warpwei

POV: Giovanni

I woke up. My mechanical body felt no pain, but I knew that something bad had just happened. I looked at my two best scientists. Dead, both of them. The work of Dark Victini, no doubt. He'd finally discovered Dark Doom. He was at almost full power now. But how? He was supposed to be dead. I killed him myself. Probably the work of those meddling legendaries. I still had my forces, though. I would confront Dark Victini today with my army, no matter where he was. I started to alert my Grunts. But I sensed something. At first I pretended to not notice. Then…

'So. My brainwash effect finally wore off, huh… Officer.'

Several Officer Jennys dropped from the ceiling. The lead one was facing me. "You'll never get away with this, Giovanni! We have you surrounded."

'Oh, really? Didn't Ash warn you about psychic attacks?' I read their minds a little. 'Oh? You ignored him? What a shame. Goodbye.' I froze them easily with a psychic blast and floated away. And just for fun, I summoned a Do Not Disturb sign onto the lead Officer's neck. Ha, ha. I went to gather my army.

END SECTION

Time: 1:30 PM

Place: Meshatropolis, Warpwei

POV: Ash S. Ketchum III (Three)

We finally got to Meshatropolis. Everybody was totally pooped. We walked the rest of the way, into the center of town.

X was looking at Panpour weird. "Hey, Panpour. Got any idea of what we should be looking for? You know, the big thing you were talking about?"

"How about me?" A guy in a black cape appeared. Four police officers were behind him.

"What? Ren? What are you doing here?" Amanda growled.

"Ren? Don't you mean… Xavier?" Ren pulled his cape away from his face. I was not prepared for what was underneath.

Ren Skyress looked exactly like Xavier Idex.

They were identical.

The only difference: Ren's hair had the reverse color scheme. Red on white instead of green on black.

"Whoa." I said.

"What the…" X just stared.

"Oh my…" Amanda looked dumbfounded.

""Rai-chu?"" Raichu scratched his head.

"Don't you see, Amanda and Ash? I am here to save you from that impostor over there. The person you know as Xavier Idex… is actually just an identity thief. I am the real Xavier. I am the real Fated One." Ren/Xavier pointed accusingly at our Xavier.

"What? No way! I'm the real Xavier!"

"No, I am!"

"No! Me!"

"No, it's ME!"

I thought maybe Amanda could figure this out. "Hey? Amanda? Do you know which one is the right one?"

"Hmmmmmm…" Amanda looked a little closer at the two of them. "No. There's no difference!"

"Hmm. Ash said something like this might happen. Let's take a little quiz." One of the police officers got out a notepad. "Now. Where were you born?"

"Twinleaf Town," they said in unison.

"Correct. When did you move away?"

"When I was four."

"Correct. What is your birthday?"

"September Fifth," Ren answered. "Year 2040," Xavier added.

"Correct again. Now… What is your full name?"

"Xavier Idex!" They said impatiently. "Duh!"

"No. Your FULL name."

They both sighed and said as fast as they could…

"Xavier Reglan Caspius Alex Ryan Darius Hunter Spencer Pliny Jonathan Victor Daniel Idex! *pant, pant*"

"How the heck did you get eleven middle names?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Amanda said. " But I kinda like them!"

"Yeah. I don't like to use them…"

"…Because eleven middle names plus my first and last names is thirteen names total…"

"…And that's kinda unlucky."

"Oh. I still like them."

"Also correct. Final question: How exactly do you feel about Amanda Akagi Ketchum?"

"Um… You see…"

Correct once more. Well, I can't help. They're exactly identical."

"That's the whole point. Maybe _I_ can help."

END SECTION

Time: 1:45 PM

Place: Meshatropolis, Warpwei

POV: Amanda A. Ketchum

At that point, Grandpa Ash showed up with May in a dune buggy-ish car and said, "Maybe I can help."

"Grandpa Ash!" I ran over and hugged him. "You really _are_ out of jail!

"Yes. I am." He smiled. "I missed you. And hello, Xavier and you too, Xavier. Good to see you both. But let's get to the problem at hand."

"The problem with the other tests is that they're actually _both_ Xavier Idex. The only difference: One is from this dimension. And one, the good one, is not. Both Xaviers have problematic souls. Both started out destined to become evil someday. But the difference is that the alternate-dimension one is the Fated One, and the Legendaries favor that one so that he will never go bad. So anyway, the only way to figure out who the real one is is to have them battle. Only the legendary Pokemon know who is the right one, and the real right one, again, has their support. So whoever wins a battle between the two is the real one. The Fated One."

Well, at least that'll solve it. I was worried for a second that I _liked_ a possible evil maniac. Forget I said that.

"Well, okay then. Battle time!" X2 (Ren) held out a Pokeball.

"Seriously? With myself?" X1 (our Xavier) looked seriously weirded out. "I guess if it'll stop me from becoming evil someday… Go, Serviiiiaaaayikes!"

He said that last part because he had to dodge a dark sphere of destruction flying towards him. He was so shocked, he jumped about four feet in the air. The sphere crashed into the ground and made a crater and a small explosion, blowing both Xaviers ten feet back.

"Okay, who did that?" X2 got up and shook his fist.

'I did.'

And with that, Dark Victini himself flew down with another black sphere in his grasp.

"You? What do you want?" Both Xs yelled.

'You don't like my new Dark Doom attack? I'm hurt. I just figured it out. And guess what? After I'm finished with you, I'm going to use it to take over the world. One person at a time.'

"Finished with which one of us? Cause there are two of us right now," X1 pointed out.

'Oh. Both of you, I guess. But first… !' The Cloned Shadow glowed red and froze.

"Okay, that was weird." Three said.

'Who are you calling weird?'

"He's here," Ash said mysteriously.

"Who's here? Oh." X1 looked over at the… thing walking up. It looked roughly like a humanoid. But it was a robot. Made of silvery steel and bright white plastic, it shone in the midday light. Almost too bright too look at. But I could still see the screen on the robot's head.

It showed the unmistakable face of Giovanni of Team Rocket.

And there were about a hundred Rocket Grunts appearing behind him.

Not. Good.

NOT END CHAPTER. TO BE CONTINUED…


	18. Chapter 17: The Battle: Part 2

Chapter 17: The Battle: Part 2

Time: 1:45 PM

Place: Meshatropolis, Warpwei

POV: Xavier R.C.A.R.D.H.S.P.J.V.D. Idex 2 (Ren)

Me: Well, everybody is super busy, so I'll just do the disclaimer. I don't own Pokemon, Gamefreak, or Nintendo.

So Giovanni and the Rockets showed up. They were stronger than ever, strong enough even to freeze Dark Victini.. The jig was probably almost up. Or was it? Even I didn't know if I was really the One. It was a desperate time. I decided to take desperate measures. I had a crazy idea: I grabbed my twin's arm and thought hard about one phrase:

_We have to work together._

I admit, it was a _really_ crazy idea to try to communicate this way. I just thought that since we were the same person, we could use telepathy or something. And then…

_This is crazy. I have no idea how we're doing this, but you're abseloutely right. Now, what we have to do is -_

_- have our Pokemon surprise attack Giovanni, then while he's stunned, trap him?_

_Yeah. And then just let Dark Victini cause chaos and when he's tired, clean up the mess._

_Yes. Wow, we're pretty alike in some ways. We were thinking the exact same thing. On the count of three -_

_One…_

_Two…_

"Heat Crash!"

"Dragon Pulse!"

"Rollout!"

"Thunderbolt!"

As fast as I could, I threw out my Whirlipede and my Pignite. They zoomed towards Giovanni. Xavier's Dragon Pulse and Thunderbolt from Fraxure and Raichu super-charged my Pokemon and made for two awesome combo moves. It was our specialty, after all.

The Gio-bot stood still for a second after it was hit. Then it sparked, smoked, and fell flat on the ground.

Everybody stared, including the Grunts. Then…

"Raaaaaaaah!" The Grunts charged, throwing out Sevipers, Crobats, and Staraptors.

"Yaaaaaaaah!" Amanda, the two Ashes, May, the Police, me, and my other self charged, along with our Pokemon.

'Whaaaaaaah!' Dark Victini started spinning around and throwing Dark Dooms and Searing Shots all over the place.

Pokeballs and Pokemon were flying everywhere. It was complete chaos. BOOM! A Dark Doom smashed into the ground. FWOOSH! A Scald blasted a dozen of Grunt Pokemon right back into their Pokeballs. CRACK! Ash I fell down and hurt his back. Wow. Sometimes it's hard to remember that that guy is in his fifties.

By now, many spectators had shown up to watch the show. Now they were running away again. All except for one group of brave trainers, who ran right into the fray. I recognized one of them as Police Chief Barry Jun, his Empoleon by his side. Some of the others were Gym Leaders. Sheena with her Marshtomp, Flash with his Simisear, Cynthia with Metang. I also saw a Hydregion, a Spiritomb, a Mandibuzz, and an Alakazam so powerful that you could see reality warping around it. Probably the partners of the other Leaders.

But most surprising was the fact that World Champion Ash Ketchum Jr. and his Top Coordinator wife Aurea were there too.

Ash looked over at them- and amazingly managed to yell, "Hey! Nice of you to show up, guys!" It would have been a completely normal greeting had he not been simultaneously battling five Grunts at the time.

"No problem!" They started battling.

Our side was starting to win. Amanda had just sent five Grunt Pokemon flying with Servine. All three Ashes were battling together, and their Pikachu / Raichus were an unbelievable team. They hadn't lost yet.

The Gym Leaders were doing okay too, but some of them were losing. Sheena had only two Pokemon left, and Flash had gotten eliminated entirely, though Cynthia was doing just fine with her new Metang.

Even Aurea Ketchum was doing fine, and her awesome coordinator combo move skills were paying off. She was totally outclassing the Team Rocket Crobats.

And Xavier… well, I'll let him tell you.

END SECTION

Time: 2:00 PM

Place: Meshatropolis, Warpwei

POV: Xavier R.C.A.R.D.H.S.P.J.V.D. Idex 1

Yeah. I was battling Dark Victini. One on one.

Or actually, six on one, because I had to use all of my Pokemon to battle him. He was trying to kill me, after all. His Dark Dooms were flying all over the place, and it was all I could do to dodge them and try to attack. I was commanding like crazy, screaming out "Dragon Pulse! Leaf Storm! Scald! Quick Attack! Gear Grind! THUNDERBOLT!"

'Mwa ha ha! You will die, just like the other humans will! Resistance is futile! Searing Shot! Psychic! DARK DOOM!'

The cloned Pokemon threw a huge fireball at my Pokemon. They screamed in pain. Psychic picked me up, right into the sights of the Dark Doom that was quickly forming.

"Come on, SMA_H! I know you're in there somewhere! I don't want to hurt you! Remember!"

Suddenly, Dark Victini changed a little. His eye color turned from red to blue. He shook his head and the Dark Doom faded. 'Wha… Where am I… What are you doing, X?'

But the change was short-lived. The eyes quickly changed back, and he threw a huge Dark Doom right at me. I ducked.

"Yes! I knew you were in there somewhere! Remember more! Remember when we got our eighth Gym Badge together! *dodge* Remember when we captured Bartimaeus in Hoenn! *dodge* Remember *dodge* that one time when Blazerazer lost to a tiny *dodge* Magikarp! *dodge* REMEMBER!"

His eyes flickered from red to blue. He fell to the ground and held his head like he had a headache. 'Urgggggh… Aaaaaah!'

I knew that my SMA_H's soul was battling for control of the body. And he was winning! But then…

'YAAAAAAAHHHHHHGH!' He threw a fiery Dark Doom at… Amanda, who wasn't looking.

"Noooooooooooooo!" I jumped and… just barely pushed her out of the way. I shielded her from the ensuing explosion.

She was shocked. She hadn't been expecting the sudden assault. She gasped for air and looked right into my eyes. "Uhhh… You saved me… Thank you…"

"You're welcome." I helped her up. And inexplicably started giggling.

"Wh-why are you laughing?" Amanda was puzzled.

"Oh… nothing… it's just that… now that I saved you… the readers will create a shipping for us! I don't know why… but it's funny!"

"Ahhh… so… do you want to make it just speculation… or canon?" She smiled.

"I…" But I didn't have time to answer. I had to dodge another attack.

'Aww, that's very cute. But now you have to die!' The cloned shadow froze us with Psychic. Two Dark Dooms started to form, one in each hand. He was getting ready to throw them at point-blank range.

"Well, I guess this is it. There's no way we're gonna get out of this. But it was really very nice knowing you," I said. "Goodbye."

"At least we're going down together. Maybe we'll see each other again," Amanda said, closing her eyes. "In the Hall of Origin!"

""No! You can't die! We'll save you!"" My Pokemon, loyal as always, ran towards me.

"NO! Don't do it! You deserve to live! I don't want you to die for me!" I yelled over the booming sound of pure energy being sucked into the swirling, black sphere. "Stop!"

They backed away reluctantly. Servine was crying. Raichu looked away. Tranquil just stared unbelievingly. Fraxure and Klinklang, though both were very new to my team, were also upset. They all just wanted to become stronger, to have a master who cared for them, and now their trainer was about to die. Where would they all go? I worried for them.

I braced for impact. I couldn't believe it. I was about to die at the hands of my own partner. It was the end.

I said one last word to my old partner. "Goodbye…"

Dark Victini threw.

I closed my eyes.

I heard an explosion. I fell. I hit the ground. I was…

ALIVE? WHAT!

I got up. I was drained of most of my energy, but I was alive. I looked around, seeking an answer. I saw Amanda, unmoving on the ground. For a terrible moment, I thought she was dead. Then I saw her chest moving. She was breathing. Alive, but unconscious.

My Pokemon looked at me and realized that I was alive. They swarmed me, so happy to still have a trainer.

Dark Victini was also on the ground. He, too was unconscious from the effort of shooting off that Dark Doom. I looked at the Gym Leaders, my twin, the two Ashes, even the silent Rocket Grunts for an answer. Wait… two Ashes?

I had a bad feeling. "What… happened?"

Ash II, the champion, looked at me with a sad look on his face. "Xavier… look behind you…"

I did. And I was not happy with what I saw.

END SECTION

Time: 2:15 PM

Place: Meshatropolis, Warpwei

POV: Amanda A. Ketchum

I woke up. Still alive. I couldn't believe it. Then I saw the reason, and all my happiness went away instantly.

My grandparents, Ash and May, were lying on the ground. Xavier was staring at them. Their eyes were blank. They weren't breathing. Tears welled up in my eyes. They were dead. And I didn't need to ask to know why.

They'd sacrificed themselves for us. I cried. Xavier tried to comfort me, but it didn't work. They were dead. And there was no changing that.

"Amanda…" Xavier said.

"What?" I answered miserably. "What is it?"

"Um… Look at Dark Victini. He… looks different."

I looked up and tried to brush the tears out of my eyes. I saw the Pokemon, who now had regular-colored skin, get up and shake his head. He opened his eyes. They were blue. And they were crying.

He walked up and knelt by the two corpses. He had a horrified look on his face. 'No… no… How could I! I killed! I… No! NOOOOOOOOO!'

"SMA_H… It's you… It's really you…" Xavier picked up the now not-so-Dark Victini. "I'm so glad you're back."

'But I- I- I- I killed! I'm impure! Not only do I _feel_ terrible, but now I'm probably going to be stripped of my Legendary status, too. I just did so many terrible, terrible things. I tried to kill _you_! I just- ugh…'

I know how you must feel. You feel horrible for killing a sentient being. But you have to understand that that wasn't you. You had no control. And I forgive you. And now we're gonna put things back the way they should be. We're going to fix it. But we have to pull through. We can save Ash and May. We can save the world. Together."

'You really think so?' SMA_H brightened slightly. 'But… Amanda…'

"How did you know my name?" I wondered aloud.

He tapped his head. 'Psychic powers, you know? But I have a question. Do you… I mean…'

"Forgive you? You know… I do." I smiled weakly. "Seeing you so upset about not being able to do anything… I can tell that you're genuinely sorry. And It wasn't even really you in the first place. So I forgive you. And I'm sure everybody else does too."

'Thank you. I- I- AAAAAAAARGH!'

Oh, Arceus. Something was very wrong. SMA_H's blue eyes were being swallowed by a cold, black darkness. His skin changed back to its original Dark color. He let out a huge cry of rage. 'HWROOOOOOOOOOAAR! Whew, now I got that out of me. Well, time for I, Giovanni, to rule the world. Oh. I see. You _actually_ forget about me! Well, time to say goodbye!'

'How about _you_ say Goodbye,' said a mysterious psychic voice.

'What!'

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

""Rai?""

""Ser?""

""Vine?""

""Kling?""

""Chu?""

""Xure?""

"WHAT?"

What? I mean, TO BE CONTINUED… AGAIN!


	19. Chapter 18: The Battle: Part 3

Chapter 18: The Battle: Part 3

Time: 2:25 PM

Place: Meshatropolis, Warpwei

POV: Ash S. Ketchum III (Three)

Me: Oh yeah! Awesome multi-part chapter!

Three: Yeah, it's pretty awesome, except for the fact that MY GRANDPARENTS DIED! WTF!

Amanda: Yeah, what's with that? Seriously.

Xavier 1: Although, there were some good parts in the last chapter… *smiles at Amanda*

Xavier 2: Weh, speak for yourself. But who's gonna pick up the story now? You made Amanda leave it off on a cliffhanger.

Me: I'll tell ya! Three is! And make it good! *pushes Three forward*

Three: Hey! Wha- *starts talking robotically* SMA_H does not own Pokemon, Gamefreak, or Nintendo. Neither do I. I am a robot. Bee-boop!

Oh, well. I guess I did want more attention…

SO, right in the middle of Ash and May being dead (by the way, their bodies actually _dissolved_ right in between this chapter and the last one-weird!) and Giovanni's soul leaving his mechanical body and taking control of Dark Victini and everybody saying "What?" _I_ turned around just in time to see a huge, star-shaped blast of fire coming out of nowhere right towards the Giovictini. He had absolutely no time to react. He was blown back into a cinder-block wall, which made a CRUNCH! sound as it crumbled. Right on top of him.

'Hrrrrrrrgh!' Giovanni blasted the remains of the wall away and glared in the general direction of a cloud in the sky, though I could tell he was looking at something else. 'You know, I can see you. Actually, I can see _both_ of you. You can't hide from this body. You might as well show yourselves to everybody else.'

I had no idea what he was talking about until the air he was looking at shimmered… and revealed two forms. At first they were just bursts of light, but then the light cleared… and the source of the mysterious voice was made clear.

They were Pokemon. But not of a species I had ever seen before. Their bodies were roughly human-shaped, but with four arms, which seemed to have too many fingers. They were easily seven feet tall, with eyes that were colored almost pure golden, save for a small black pupil. Four thin wings sprouted out of each of their backs. They were both covered in short fur, one of them light green, the other light blue. The blue one had one still-flaming hand. He/she/it blew it out.

'Giovanni, Leader of Team Rocket… For cheating death and trying to change the Ancient Prophecy, you have put the balance of this dimension and the other dimensions out of order…' one of them began.

'And for that, you must be eliminated…' the other added.

'So now… with the help of the Fated Ones… we will stop you from existing in this world any longer!'

'You? _You_ are the great Kronios… and of course that makes _you_ Kronias, hmm,' Giovanni said coldly. 'You are really the best the Council has got? I applaud you. Still, you are a member… So I guess that makes me your enemy, doesn't it? Too bad. We could have been great allies… Nephew…'

_Nephew?_ I wondered. _What? And who _are_ Kronios and Kronias, anyway? I've never head of them… But Giovanni seems to think that they're Council of Legendaries Members… so they're on our side? And one of them mentioned the Fated One… Actually, Fated _Ones_… But was he referring to Xavier… or Ren? Or maybe both…_

_Hey, good idea! Maybe Ren and I have to work together again! _Somehow I heard Xavier's voice, even though he hadn't talked. _After all, we managed to defeat Giovanni's last form easily together!_

_Yeah, to- Wait, how'd you get in here? These are my thoughts!_

_Uh, I think that maybe my dimensional twin and I are Aura Guardians. We talked like this earlier. _Now it was Ren talking. _I wouldn't be surprised. We come from a family with a history of aura powers. And I have some suspicions about Kronios and Kronias's relation with the Prophecy. They're here to help. With them, we can take down Giovanni._

_Hey! Don't forget about me!_

_Amanda? Now you're here too?_

_I linked her up. it was pretty easy, _Xavier answered.

_Now, on the count of three, we attack! One…_

_Deja vu…_

_GO!_

END SECTION

Time: 2:30 PM

Place: Meshatropolis, Warpwei

POV: Xavier R.C.A.R.D.H.S.P.J.V.D. Idex 1

"Fraxure, Dragon Pulse! Klinklang, Flash Cannon! Servine, Leaf Storm! Raichu, Volt Tackle! Panpour, Acrobatics and Tranquil, Air Cutter!"

"Fraxure, you too! Throh, Mach Punch! Pignite, Overheat! Whirlipede, Solarbeam! Simipour, Hydro Pump and Zebstrika, Discharge!"

"Leavanny, Energy Ball and Ivysaur, Grotle, Servine, Leaf Tornado!

"Emolga, Thundershock, Electabuzz, Thunderbolt, and Pikachu, THUNDER!"

'Draco Meteor!'

'Fire Blast!' Kronios and Kronias had joined in.

"GOOOOOOO!"

Our many Pokemon and attacks flew towards Giovanni in one giant mess of power.

"Yes! We're gonna do it!" I yelled triumphantly.

And then Giovanni waved his arm- and they all were swatted down like flies by an invisible force. 'HA! Is that the best you have got! I am a GOD! You can't defeat me!'

"Aww, we didn't do it. YAAAH!" I jumped out of the way of an incoming Dark Doom. Unfortunately, the explosion blasted me about twenty feet forward- right over Amanda, Ash and Three- and I did a faceplant landing. Followed by a five-foot slide. On my face. Ow.

"Xavier! Are you all right?" Amanda rushed over and helped me up. "Do you think you broke any bones?"

"Uuuuuhhhrg…" I rubbed my head. "Define 'all right'. I think the Dark Doom affected me, even from a distance. I feel so drained… I don't think I have any broken bones, though. But that doesn't matter. How are we gonna defeat Giovanni? His powers… He deflected all of our Pokemon at once!"

"I wish Grandpa was here. He would know. But maybe… maybe Kronios and Kronias know. They're from the Council, after all. Do you have enough energy to connect up with them via Aura?"

"I'll try… But I need Ren's help. I'm not powerful enough on my own."

_Somebody need my help? _I heard Ren's voice.

_Yes. Let's try to connect up. But somebody has to manage Giovanni while we're unable to…_

_Got it. _"HEY! Gym leaders, everybody else, try to hold off Giovanni! Consider Xavier unable to do anything for now. BOTH Xaviers!"

"Then let's go!" Ash II threw out his entire team.

"For Ash! GO!" The Gym Leaders and everybody else started battling, just trying to keep Giovanni busy. The few remaining Rocket Grunts were still battling along with Giovanni himself, but they were no match.

_Concentrate! _Ren was back in my mind. _Try as hard as you can and connect your aura and my aura. Then connect with Kronios._

_Okay… And…_

_NOW!_

END SECTION

Time: 2:45 PM

Place: ?

POV: ?

White. Everywhere. Nothing but white. Emptiness.

No… Wait… There _was_ something… Something blue… And green… I walked towards it…

I was… Who was I? It started with X… Xavier! Xavier Idex! I remembered my purpose- I was the Fated One, and I had to defeat Giovanni. I was going to connect to Kronios and Kronias so that I could find out just how I was going to defeat him. Yes… that's who the green and blue things were… Kronios and Kronias.

_H-hello? Kronios? Can you help? _I spoke. _Where am I and how do I get out so that I can defeat Giovanni? And how _do_ I defeat him? I thought you could help…_

_YES. I CAN. _The blue and green Pokemon appeared right in front of me. _BUT I HAVE A QUESTION. HAVE YOU EVER GONE BY THE NAME OF RESKY?_

_Yes. No. Yo. I- I… _I was very conflicted about this question. I remembered calling myself that… but at the same time I remember never calling myself anything but Xavier. It was weird.

_HA, HA, HA! CORRECT! NOW, AS FOR YOUR FIRST QUESTION, YOU ARE IN AURA-SPACE. YOU HAVE GONE SO DEEP INTO YOUR AURA POWERS THAT YOU ARE NO LONGER CONNECTED TO THE PHYSICAL WORLD. YOU CAN STILL COMMUNICATE WITH ME, THOUGH, BECAUSE I ALSO HAVE AURA POWERS. YOU CAN GET BACK ANY TIME YOU WANT BY JUST CONCENTRATING ON THE REAL WORLD. BUT DON'T DO IT YET! YOU ARE STILL A BEGINNER AURA GUARDIAN. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU EVEN GOT HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE. ONLY BECAUSE YOU ARE THE FATED ONE COULD YOU DEVELOP YOUR POWERS IN SUCH A QUICK TIME. IF YOU TRY TO GET BACK NOW, YOU MAY NOW BE ABLE TO CONTROL YOUR BODY ANYMORE. YOU'D BE A VEGETABLE. I WILL HELP YOU WHEN THE TIME COMES. NOW, TO DEFEAT GIOVANNI, YOU HAVE TO USE A CERTAIN COMBO MOVE. MY PARTNER AND I WILL SUPPLY ONE PART OF IT. YOU WILL HAVE RAICHU SUPPLY THE OTHER. YOU HAVE TO HAVE HIM USE ELECTRO BALL. BUT IT HAS TO BE A SPECIAL ELECTRO BALL. HAVE YOU EVER SEEN SOMETHING LIKE THAT BEFORE?_

I thought back. I kinda halfway-remembered Raichu's Electro Ball being rainbow-colored one time… Yes! When I was possessed by Dark Victini! But I only half-remembered that…

_Yes… _I said with effort._ I… do._

_GOOD! NOW, TO TRIGGER IT, YOU HAVE TO HAVE BOTH YOU AND RAICHU CONCENTRATE ON THE TRUE SOUL OF VICTINI. THE REAL HIM. YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO HAVE RAICHU PRODUCE A MULTI-COLORED ELECTRO BALL. COMBINE IT WITH MY ATTACK AND… GIOVANNI'S GOING DOWN._

_Wow. Cool. But aren't we wasting time talking? And why do I feel unsure about things?_

_OKAY, ONE, WE AREN'T WASTING TIME. SEE? _And at once, a picture appeared. It showed everybody battling Giovanni in Meshatropolis. Nothing was moving. (It also showed Amanda holding Xavier's own unconscious body. Why did I say that like that?)

_Do you mean to say that time doesn't move here?_

_YES. AND AS FOR YOUR SECOND QUESTION, YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT LATER. FOR NOW, THAT'S CLASSIFIED COUNCIL INFO. NOW GO! _I felt a force touching my back. It pushed me through the picture.

END SECTION

Time: Still 2:45 PM

Place: Meshatropolis, Warpwei

POV: Amanda A. Ketchum

Xavier fainted in my arms, probably a part of communicating with Kronios, then woke right back up. He was able to stand up on his own. He seemed stronger. Ren got up too.

"Whoa… that was weird…" they said in unison. "But on the bright side, I know how to defeat Giovanni! Wait, you do? Ah, doesn't matter. Where's Kronios? And Kronias? And Raichu?"

'Right here.' Kronios and Kronias came floating down. Raichu ran over too. ""Rai, chu.""

"Okay then! Ready, Kronios and Kronias?" They nodded. ""Rai, chu, rai rai, chu-rai, chuchu. Raaaaai-chu. Rai! Rai-chu?"" Raichu nodded. The two Xaviers said all of that in unison. At the exact same time.

"Wait, Ren can talk to Pokemon too?" I questioned.

"Um… I guess?" Ren looked as puzzled as I was.

'No time! We have to do this thing before Giovanni notices that we're back from Aura-space! Now!' Kronias yelled in our minds.

"Okay! Go, Raichu! Special Electro Ball!" The two Xaviers were still talking in unison.

'Ultra fusion attack, GO! Electro Ice Flare Blaster Ultimate!' Kronias seemed to be charging up three attacks- Thunder, Fire Blast, and Blizzard- at once.

'Ultra fusion attack, GO! Overburn Psycho Dragon Booster Ultimate!' Kronios also seemed to be charging up three attacks at once, but with Overheat, Psycho Boost, and Draco Meteor.

Raichu's Special Electro Ball was almost formed by now, and it was rainbow-colored instead of just yellow. Must have been something Xavier picked up from Kronios. The two new Pokemon themselves did something I've never seen before- they each joined their three simultaneous attacks together into one sphere of pure power. Then, they got ready to throw them at Giovanni.

"Just like the summer of '10," Ren breathed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

'Ready?' Kronios asked, looking around.

'Ready.'

"Ready."

"Ready."

""Raichu.""

'Then DO IT!'

'Hey! What's- OH, NO YOU DON'T!' Giovanni finally turned around form his battle with the others long enough to see three spheres of power merging into one huge attack. With one hand, he put up a comically oversized shield- which shattered instantly. The attack-

END SECTION. HA!

Time: 2:50 PM

Place: Meshatropolis, Warpwei

POV: Giovanni

-unbelievably hit me and went right into my chest. I felt my aura, my very soul, being pushed out of this body. I heard a voice in my mind: _Oh, yeah._ And then, in my last act of my natural life, I figured it out. Everything. Why my plan went so wrong. Why Dark Victini had had a soul. Even who that stupid Xavier kid was. Too late. And then it was the end. I, Giovanni, was dying. After so many years of defying death, I fell victim to it. And then my form shook. Sparked. Glowed. Changed color about five times. The banishing was complete.

My soul flew away.

END SECTION

Time: 2:51 PM

Place: Meshatropolis, Warpwei

POV: SMA_H

Aaaaaaaaand I fell. About thirty feet. Onto my face. Ow. Again.

"SMA_H!" The two Xs ran over- and bashed their heads together, as they both tried to pick me up simultaneously. Fail.

"Hey! SMA_H is _my_ Pokemon," Green-haired Xavier said, pushing his twin away. "NOT yours!"

"Sorry, man."

In the background, everybody was staring. One man blinked and said…

"Um… Did he just do… what I think he just did?"

"Um… Yeah, he did." Amanda replied with a Um, Duh look on her face.

"I… Uh… Um… YEEEEEEEEEEAHHHHHHH!" He cheered.

"YEEEEEEEEAAHHHHHHHHH!" Everybody else cheered.

"WOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOO!" The people on the sidelines cheered.

"Oh, yeah! We did it! We did it! ¡Lo hicimos! Nous l'avons fait! Wir taten es! 私達はそれをした!" X- or should I say The Xaviers- did their patented Victory Dance.

"Xavier! You did it!" Amanda ran over to my trainer and halfway tackled-halfway hugged him.

"Thanks, Amanda." X smiled. In the background, Ash III looked at Tranquil and gave it the thumbs-up.

"Wow. Nice going… X." The other Xavier walked over, also smiling, and shook hands.

"And almost everything turned out all right. If only Ash…" Amanda looked down.

"If only Ash what?"

Amanda looked at the source of the voice and said "I just… O. M. A." for the speaker was none other than Ash Satoshi Ketchum I.

"I think that it's time I tell you all something. How about I just show you?"

And he transformed into the fuzzy, four-armed, many-fingered Kronios.

"You're… Kronios? Ha! I knew it!" Alt-X said triumphantly.

'Of course you did, Xavier. Or should I call you… the mysterious Resky?'

"Wait, he's Resky? Of the 2010 Sinnoh League? Oh, so _that's_ how you know about Tobias's fusion move from back in the summer of '10!" Amanda said.

"And what about May?" X asked.

'Right here!' Kronias appeared next to Kronios/Ash. 'But we have things to explain to Xavier. Both Xaviers, actually. Amanda and Three, you too. So let's go somewhere else.'

"To where?"

'To the Hall of Origin! Come closer so we can transport you.'

Everybody did- except for my Xavier, who didn't move a muscle. He was just staring into space, totally zoned out.

'Hey, Xavier, wake up!' I snapped my fingers. 'Come on, let's go!'

"Oh… Whaa?" He looked down at me. "Sorry… got spaced out there." He stepped closer.

We teleported.

END CHAPTER. AND NO TO-BE-CONTINUEDS!


	20. Chapter 19: The Breakdown

Chapter 19: The Breakdown

Time: 3:00 PM

Place: Meshatropolis, Warpwei

POV: Xavier 1's Fraxure

Me: Well, now the awesome multi-part chapter is over, but that doesn't mean that the story is.

Amanda: And Ash and May didn't die!

May: Technically, we did die. At least the last remaining human part of us did.

Amanda: Oh.

Three: Still, it was pretty cool. But I am surprised at how easily we took Giovanni down. Almost too easy…

Xavier 2: Good point. Let's not worry about it now. But what happens now?

Xavier 1: Yeah, and what's going on with the whole teleporting thingy?

Ash: I actually don't know. I'm not the one writing this story.

Me: But I am, and I say that you'll find out! Right after He does the disclaimer. Fraxure doesn't want to, even though she's going to do the POV.

Klinklang: Um, I'm really new to this, so… Who's He?

He: I am He. SMA_H does not own Pokemon, Gamefreak, or Nintendo. But as for me, who knows? I _might_. But probably not. Time for Fraxure!

And I am she. The Shiny Fraxure. The smaller of the semi-famous Sister Dragons. And Xavier Idex's favorite Pokemon.

Yes, I know that I am new to his team. And I'm not his partner. Not even his _other_ partner. In fact, I'd been captured for less than a day. But I feel like I really know him… and he knows me.

In fact, I think that I… _like…_ him. It's a strange feeling… But enough of that, back to the story!

We all stepped towards the two new Pokemon so that we could teleport to the Hall of Origin. Supposedly to find out what was going on. We glowed for a second, then our surroundings disappeared, replaced by a huge hall with pillars. I looked at the "sky". Big mistake. It was nothing but complete darkness. Literally. But it was more than just dark. I could actually _see_ infinity. It was the extremely scary. In fact, it was the scariest thing I have ever seen. It made me feel all alone, like I would never see or hear anyone again and I would just float through darkness forever. Obviously, seeing infinity is _not_ for mortals.

I fainted, letting the darkness take me.

END CHAPTER. WAIT, END CHAPTER?

Me: She fainted? Seriously? Well, I guess I'm going to have to do this chapter myself, since she's now just unconsciously standing and staring at infinity like a weirdo. Oh, well.

Chapter 19.5: The Breakdown 2.0

Time: 3:05 PM

Place: The Hall of Origin

POV: Normal

So… blah, blah, blah, teleport, blah, blah, fainted, blah, blah, blah.

The group of humans and Pokemon looked at the fainted Fraxure. They all collectively decided not to look at the "sky". Xavier returned his Pokemon except for SMA_H, who he didn't have the Pokeball for, as it was currently in inter-dimensional limbo. Amanda, Three, and Renavier (the other Xavier) did the same.

Kronios and Kronias were no longer with them. They were all alone in the middle of the Hall.

"Um, hello?" Xavier asked. "Anybody there?"

His question was seemingly answered by the sound of hundreds of whispering souls. Okay, maybe they weren't exactly all alone.

"Other than souls!" Renavier clarified.

'Well, there's me.' An unknown psychic voice seemed to echo through the Hall.

"Who said that!" Three, surprised, looked all around.

'Look behind you.'

"Oh. Yah!" Behind the four trainers was a floating Pokemon. It looked very similar to the Kronios duo, but a good foot shorter, with turquoise fuzz. A stylized K adorned its forehead.

"Wh-who are you?" Three was almost trembling from fear.

'My name? I have many names, but most call me Kranios. I have been sent by the Council of Legendaries to guide you too the Meeting Room. And you should probably know that I am technically your uncle. Sort of. All will be explained later. Now start walking! We don't have very much time.' The Legendary Pokemon pushed Three, Amanda, and the Xavier duo forward, towards the end of the hall, which was seemingly a large stone wall.

The five beings soon reached the wall. "Now what?" Xavier asked.

'Now comes the hard part. Xavier, try to use your aura powers to get through the wall.'

"Um… how do I do that?" Xavier asked, puzzled.

"He was talking to _me_, and you do it like this. Bam!" Renavier brought his hands together in front of him, then brought them back simultaneously. The wall glowed and part of it seemed to dissolve.

"Um… how'd you do that?" Amanda asked.

"I _think_ I pushed the molecules in the wall aside. Everything is made of mostly empty space, so I just made use of that space to store the moved molecules. When I was a kid, things happened around me that nobody could explain. Like a car shrinking to the size of a toy. I now understand that that was actually my aura powers at work, even though I didn't mean to use them. My power to teleport comes from a similar principle, I'm pretty sure. I just do it, but until recently I didn't know how."

"Wow… nice…" Xavier was slightly impressed.

'On to the second phase!' Kranios interrupted. 'Now, these three Pokemon have a problem. Figure it out!'

"What Pokemon?" Everybody said, looking up at Kranios.

'Those three, over there.'

"Um… there aren't… Oh, there are." Renavier looked down and saw three Pokemon standing in front of him. A Plusle, a Minun, and a Pikachu. The Plusle and the Minun were constantly fighting. The Pikachu was just sitting there, sweatdropping.

"So what's the problem, little guys?" Renavier got down on one knee and talked to Plusle and Minun. Who responded by Discharging him and going back to their fight.

"Oh, come on, me. _This_ is how you do it." Xavier talked to the fighting electric creatures in Pokemon speech. ""Plus? Plusle, plu. Minun? Min."" Then he walked over to the Pikachu. ""Pika, chu? Pikachupika. Chu chu."" "Okay," he said. "I figured it out. One, the Plusle and the Minun are both _girls_, which is why they shocked you. And the Plusle and the Minun are fighting because they're both in love with Mr. Pikachu here. Who doesn't have any idea of why the two are fighting. And that's the whole problem. You know, this whole situation somehow seems familiar to me."

'Ah. Very good. Now how would you solve this problem?'

"Like this." Xavier whispered a few words to SMA_H, who jumped off his shoulder and walked over to the two fighting Pokemon. And then…

'Hey, Minun. Why would you want to be with Weakachu over there when you could be with a LEGENDARY Pokemon? Oh, yeah. I'm a Victini. Uh, huh. Check it out! I got muscles _and_ psychic powah!' SMA_H started levitating. A piece of rock ripped itself out of the floor and started flying towards the legendary Pokemon. SMA_H (who was suddenly flaming and had comically oversized muscles) flew towards the rock and smashed it with his fist. It crumbled to dust. And predictably, Minun stopped fighting and started staring at the macho psychic and fire type.

'NOW!' SMA_H said to Xavier.

"Okay!" Xavier threw a Pokeball. It hit Minun, who didn't even struggle.

'Um… is that a solution?' Kranios was skeptical.

"It will be." Xavier walked over to Pikachu again and talked to him a little. The mouse Pokemon brightened up a little, then walked over to Plusle. The two talked for a little bit, then started holding hands.

"Well, they do make a cute couple." Amanda commented.

'Ahh, I see. Very good. Now let me teleport these two to a better place. On earth. Poof!' Plusle and Pikachu disappeared. 'And now we can go to the Meeting Hall. That way!'

"What way? That just goes to another wall, see?" Everybody pointed out in unison.

'This way.' Kranios teleported them away.

They landed in a circular room. Designs and inscriptions covered the floor. And every member of the Council of Legendary Pokemon (Including the Kronios duo) floated about five feet above it.

Everybody had just one thing to say. "Whoa."

'Whoa is right! You are looking at the fully assembled Council of Legendaries!' Palkia said, floating towards the four young trainers. It transformed into its human form. Which happened to be…

"Barry Jun? You're a Legendary?" Renavier was surprised. "Okay, who else is also a Legendary Pokemon around here?"

"Well," Barry said, turning to the others. "There's Misty/Mew over there, she used to be a Gym Leader. Also, she knew Ash I as a kid. In fact, all of us did. And you have Gary Oak, who is a famous Pokemon researcher. I believe he's also the Pokemon Professor of Kanto. He's Mewtwo. Brock/Ho-oh, who was also a Gym Leader and a Pokemon Doctor, though his human form is dead now. Tracey Sketchit/Lugia, who is a famous Pokemon watcher. And of course, we have Max Maple, Frontier Brain of Johto. Who happens to be Rayquaza. And May's brother, as well. And we have Giratina, who goes by the name of Paul. Arceus himself, who used to be called Tobias, one of the strongest Pokemon trainers of all. And we have Cynthia/Zekrom. I think you met her in the Village of Dragons. She also used to be Champion Master of Sinnoh. Also, we have Ash I's father here, who was called Silver. His Pokemon form is Reshiram. And we have Ash and May themselves, right over there. Als_o _known as Kronios and Kronias. And finally, we have the beautiful Dawn, who is also known as Dialga, empress of time. My personal favorite. And that's about it. Any questions before _we_ start asking them? The fate of the multiverse is kinda on a deadline here, so make it quick.'

Xavier waited a moment, considering, then spoke. "About a million. But how about you answer me this. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! You teleport me to an alternate dimension, strip me of my Pokemon, tell me I'm the multiverse's only hope and send me on a mission to defeat my own partner once and for all, reveal my aura powers, make me risk my life fighting against the baddest, powerfulest, undeadiest dude in the dimension, bring me to the freaking Hall of Origin, and make me solve a bunch Pokemon's love problem, and now you ask me if I have ANY QUESTIONS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! I mean, can't you do this yourself? Just… just send me back home. Deal with your own problems, I'm done." Xavier started walking away. However, he was stopped by the absence of a door. It was solid rock (?) all around. "Seriously? No doors? Now what are you gonna do, wipe my memory or something? Plant a disease in my head that'll drive me insane? Oh, wait, I know. How about you eradicate my aura and give my body to some other guy. That would be juuust perfect. Ugh." The possible Fated One sat down, angry at all that the Legendaries had done to meddle with his life.

"Xavier…" Amanda was shocked at the burst of bottled-up anger, but she also felt sorry for the teenaged boy. She turned towards the assembled Legendaries. "Look at what you did! You've obviously screwed with his life way too much! And not that I care, but you just possibly lost the Fated One's support. You messed up. Again!"

"You know, I'm not trying to be antagonistic, but… What _is_ wrong with you?" Three chimed in.

"I gotta side with myself." The second Xavier sat down next to his twin.

SMA_H jumped off of Xavier's shoulder and pointed a finger at Arceus. 'Man, oh, man. You have totally screwed up my trainer. My best friend. I don't care if you're a god or not, you're the one who made this problem in the first place, so you're going down! And your past self too!' The small Pokemon jumped towards the ruler of the universe with fury in his eyes and fireballs clenched in his fists. Arceus got ready to defend himself, charging a Judgement attack. The situation was looking really bad. Trust me. I wrote it.

The rest of the Legendaries jumped to Arceus's defense, ready to strike with all of their power. 'Victini…' one of them started.

'Do not attack.'

'We will fight back.'

'Arceus must be protected.'

'Surrender or be defeated.'

'Oh, yeah? I'm not afraid of you! Hwaaaah!' The now-literally-on-fire Victini zoomed towards the assembled Legendaries.

'Yaaaah!' The Legendaries flew towards Victini.

'Oh. Snap.' Amanda, Three and Renavier stared at the scene in disbelief and horror.

"Now wait just one second!"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

'What?'

'WHAT!'

"Oh, come on!"

END CHAPTER


	21. Chapter 20: The Revealing: Part 1

Chapter 20: The Revealing: Part 1

Time: 3:00 PM

Place: The Meeting Room, Hall of Origin

POV: Normal

Me: Idon''!

Everybody: I-

Mysterious Voice: SMA_H does not own Pokemon, Gamefreak, or Nintendo. And neither do I, but I do own my own brand of mysterious arrivals.

"Now wait just one second!" A deep voice rumbled through the Meeting Room.

"What?" Three looked in the direction of the Voice.

"What?" Xavier looked too.

"What?" So did his twin.

"What?" Amanda turned to look at the source of the rumble.

'What?' Victini looked.

'WHAT!' The Legendaries looked.

"Oh, come on!" Three shouted at the sky. Bad idea. He fainted, falling over. Amanda caught him.

And then, distracted from their battle, the flying Pokemon fell from the air, crashing onto the ground. 'Ouch!'

"Who are you," the two Xaviers asked in unison. "And how did you get here? This is the Hall of Origin!"

"I know. And as for your first question, the answer's Aviera." The Voice's tone changed from deep to more medium-high pitched. "Aviera Xedi. But my friends called me Avi. I have been sent by Kronios to stop a very bad thing from happening."

Kronios/Ash walked towards the voice who called herself Aviera. 'What? Lies. I did not send you. I've never heard of you!'

"Ah, but you will. Well, hopefully you won't. Ah, whatever."

'Show yourself! I don't like people who stand around in shadow dramatically.' Arceus/Tobias spoke calmly, but with a slightly angry tone.

"I'll try." And then, the twin Xavier shadows, pointing towards the apparent source of the voice, moved. Without either Xavier moving.

As the two possible Fated Ones looked on, the double shadows melted together into a simple circle. The circle actually _pulled itself off of the ground_ and into the air. It poofed out, becoming spherical. Then it changed shape once more.

A cylinder stretched out of the bottom.

Two arms and two legs appeared out of the cylinder.

The vaguely humanoid shape molded itself into a more recognizably human form, but completely black all over. Then the color appeared.

It was a girl.

She stood about five and a half feet tall. Somewhat pale skin. Turquoise eyes. And beautiful silvery dark grey hair that draped down freely to her waist. She was wearing a light blue

t-shirt with medium-long sleeves and a matching short skirt.

"Hello." She smiled, looking at both Xaviers in turn. "So that's what you look like. The famous Xavier. I've heard a lot about you. In the ancient legends."

"Okay, first of all, whoa. How the heck did you get into my shadow?" Both Xaviers said. "And why are we talking at the same time?"

"I cannot really describe how I got there. I was _sent_ into them, like I said. Not my doing. And I will tell you later about why you're talking at the same time. I'm from the future. A terrible future caused by what was about to happen right here. I came back here in order to stop that future from happening. You see… Well, I'll just show you." She touched one finger to each of the Xavier's foreheads. Amanda, Three and the Legendaries watched as the pupils in the eyes of the three teenagers disappeared as they began to see the vision.

Aviera, Xavier, Renavier, and SMA_H seemed to land back in the Meeting Room. At first the Xaviers thought that nothing had happened, but then they saw themselves.

"Nice. Can we talk to ourselves?" Renavier walked in front of himself, waving his hands around. "Oh. Guess not."

Aviera walked over to him and pulled him back. "No. We are just watching now. We can't change things here, it's just a vision. We can only change the real world. Here we're just along for the ride." She watched the progress of the vision intently.

"…have ANY QUESTIONS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! I mean, can't you do this yourself? Just… just send me back home. Deal with your own problems, I'm done."

"Whoa. I totally freaked out there." Xavier was slightly embarrassed.

Virtual Xavier started walking away. However, he was stopped by the absence of a door. It was solid rock (?) all around. "Seriously? No doors? Now what are you gonna do, wipe my memory or something? Plant a disease in my head that'll drive me insane? Oh, wait, I know. How about you eradicate my aura and give my body to some other guy. That would be juuust perfect. Ugh." The Virtual possible Fated One sat down, angry at all that the Legendaries had done to meddle with his life.

"Xavier…" Virtual Amanda was shocked at the burst of bottled-up anger, but she also felt sorry for the teenaged boy. She turned towards the assembled Legendaries. "Look at what you did! You've obviously screwed with his life way too much! And not that I care, but you just possibly lost the Fated One's support. You messed up. Again!"

"You know, I'm not trying to be antagonistic, but… What _is_ wrong with you?" Virtual Three chimed in.

"I gotta side with myself." The second Virtual Xavier sat down next to his twin.

Virtual SMA_H jumped off of Virtual Xavier's shoulder and pointed a finger at Arceus. 'Man, oh, man. You have totally screwed up my trainer. My best friend. I don't care if you're a god or not, you're the one who made this problem in the first place, so you're going down! And your past self too!' The small Pokemon jumped towards the ruler of the universe with fury in his eyes and fireballs clenched in his fists. Virtual Arceus got ready to defend himself, charging a Judgement attack. The situation was looking really bad.

"Wow, the situation looks bad from this angle." Xavier commented.

"Shh! This is the important part." Aviera scolded.

The rest of the Virtual Legendaries jumped to Virtual Arceus's defense, ready to strike with all of their power. 'Victini…' one of them started.

'Do not attack.'

'We will fight back.'

'Arceus must be protected.'

'Surrender or be defeated.'

'Oh, yeah? I'm not afraid of you! Hwaaaah!' The now-literally-on-fire Virtual Victini zoomed towards the assembled Virtual Legendaries.

'Yaaaah!' The Virtual Legendaries flew towards Virtual Victini.

"Oh. Snap." Virtual Amanda, Three and Renavier stared at the scene in disbelief and horror.

"I second that."

'No!' Virtual Kronias teleported in front of SMA_H. 'Stop! This must not happen!'

'Oh, yeah?' Virtual SMA_H stared Virtual Kronias down. His eyes were blood red. His body transformed into Dark Victini form. He screeched with the force of a thousand angry little girls. 'HWAAAAAAHRG! Guess who's ba-ack!'

"This is what would have happened? I can see why you had to stop this." Xavier said, almost in shock.

Virtual DV created a Dark Doom. He threw…

"No!" Both Xavier pairs yelled.

'No!' Virtual Kronios flew towards his mate. But it was too late…

Virtual Kronias shuddered, then dissolved.

'It can't be! NOOOOOO!' Virtual Kronios, wiping tears from his eyes, dodged another Dark Doom, then flew towards the four horrified Virtual trainers, guarding them.

Dark Victini took out Zekrom next, rapid-firing many spheres of death into her. She screamed, flickered momentarily to her human form, then disappeared.

'Cynthia!' Kronios yelled, but stayed where he was.

'Yaah!' Kranios tried to attack Dark Victini from behind, but the Cloned Shadow punched him to the floor without even looking. 'Uuugh…'

"Oh, geez! There goes Kranios!" Virtual Xavier screamed. "And there goes Reshiram!" Reshiram dissolved, blocking an attack aimed for Kranios. "And Rayquaza!" Rayquaza twisted in agony, then burst into flames. "Oh, no, this is bad! Go, everybody! ATTACK!"

"You too!" Everybody else's Pokemon came out.

All of Xavier's Pokemon came out along with Virtual Renavier, Virtual Amanda, and Virtual Three's, attacking fiercely, but they were all swatted down like flies. They, too, dissolved, screaming their respective trainer's name. Well, except for Xavier's Servine, who floated up to Dark Victini, crying like crazy.

"Wow. What a terrible future." Renavier had a horrified look on his face.

"No kidding," Aviera responded.

" But why don't they teleport away?" Xavier asked.

"Because of Dark Victini's powers. It's impossible."

Mewtwo and Mew were the next to go. They held hands silently as their very atoms were ripped apart, sacrificing themselves for Arceus.

'No! Gary! Misty! Okay, mister, you are GOING DOWN!' Dialga flew towards a suddenly slow-motion Dark Victini, preparing a Roar of TIme attack. But the Dark Pokemon somehow broke free, and hit Dialga with two Searing Shots, then a huge Dark Doom. She burned away into dust.

'NO! DAWN! Now you REALLY did it, man! PREPARE TO DIE!' Virtual Palkia streaked towards Virtual Dark Victini, his eyes full of tears and fury. But his Spacial Rend attack was deflected and returned by one huge roundhouse kick. While Palkia was recovering, he was destroyed by Dark Doom. In his last act, he screeched as loud as he could. Dark Victini held his giant ears, trying to regain his hearing. Arceus, sensing an opportunity, launched his Judgement attack. It hit Dark Victini, causing a huge explosion. A dark cloud of smoke covered Arceus and Dark Victini.

The (crying) Virtual and regular trainers, along with a now-recovered Virtual Kranios and a still-protective Virtual Kronios, watched in suspense. Something fell out of the bottom of the cloud. Everybody tried to see what it was.

It was Arceus. A very dead Arceus. His eyes were totally blank, unseeing. The Lord of the Universe was dead. Dead dead dead. Such a terrible word.

'Ugh! ARCEUS!' Kranios ran up to the corpse, trying to revive the dead Pokemon. No use.

"Oh, no." Xavier and Renavier said in unison. "That's not good. Even though this might not happen, this is terrible."

"Yes. I told you so."

Then, out of the cloud, came Dark Victini himself. Virtual DV summoned a ball of fire, so hot it glowed blue. Two jets of flame shot out, forming a fiery V.

"V-Generate…" Xavier recognized the move. "Oh, no…"

'Do not attack! You have no idea what you just did!' Virtual Kronios still stood in front of the Virtual trainers. 'The multiverse will END because of you!'

'That's my plan! I'm gonna destroy this multiverse, then CREATE MY OWN! I will save all of the Pokemon, and rule them like a god. And I'll take Servine here with me. I couldn't bear to kill her, so I'll wipe her memory and start from scratch. I'll make her my queen. But first, you have to die!'

'I wouldn't. Since all of the other Legendaries are dead, I have inherited their powers. I control every living soul in this universe. I can kill you before you can you can even register it.'

'Oh, yeah? Then watch this!'

And he absorbed Servine.

'Now, I'll give you two choices. If you surrender, I'll spare you. All of you. And you will be my slaves. But if you kill me, your friend Servine and your beloved Victini will die with me. They are both bonded to me. Here, I'll let you have their opinion.' His voice changed to that of Servine. 'Xavier! Help me!' It changed again to that of SMA_H. 'Xavier! Do it! Let me d-' The message was cut off.

"What do we do?" Virtual Amanda was looking very worried.

"I don't know." Virtual Renavier had the same expression. "Xavier, you're the One, man. What do we do?"

"I don't care! This guy's still going down!" Virtual Three spoke out of nowhere. "BYE-BYE!" He ran as fast as he could towards the Cloned Shadow.

"Three! No!" Virtual Amanda tried to chase after him, but was held back by the two Virtual Xaviers. They knew that they couldn't risk another life.

'Ha! You really think that you can defeat me with nothing but your weak human body? NO!' Dark Victini fired off many attacks, Searing Shot, Dark Doom, Fusion Bolt. But Three dodged all of them. He jumped inhumanly high, about to kick the evil Pokemon in the face.

Virtual Amanda looked away. "I can't watch."

Three kicked- and actually hit his mark. Dark Victini winced, surprised that the human was still alive. He responded by grabbing Three's neck with his free hand. And Three vanished.

"Three!" Both the Virtual and regular Xaviers yelled.

'Grandson! NO!' Virtual Kronios was crying again.

'He's DEAD! Now, do you want to be, too?' Virtual Dark Victini asked.

Virtual Xavier turned to Virtual Kronios. He didn't say anything, but it was clear that they were talking with aura. So was Virtual Kranios.

"What are they saying?" Xavier asked to nobody in particular.

"They're making a plan. It's the only reason why I am here." Aviera answered.

"Hey… is it me, or does it seem that Dark Victini is ignoring Kranios, who's right below him?" Renavier spoke.

"Correct. That was his one mistake. You'll see."

The three of them stopped aura-planning. 'Okay! We will accept slavery! Spare us, Dark Lord!' Kronios declared.

'Hmm. Okay.' Dark Victini stopped pointing the V-Generate at the Virtual trainers and Kronios.

The Virtual people relaxed.

'Actually, no. HWAAAAH!'

In that moment, everything turned into a slow-mo Kung Fu movie. Virtual Dark Victini's arm actually _teleported_, and once it was aimed again, he fired. The enormous fiery V flew into Virtual Kronios. He had no time to kill Virtual Dark Victini's soul. He only had time to move a little to the left.

The blue fireball burned right through his right side. It was incinerated. Gone. Virtual Kronios screamed in extreme agony, somehow still alive. And the fire kept on going. It hit the three virtual trainers. Virtual Xavier, in his last action, did one thing: he spoke. He said just six words to Virtual Amanda.

"I love you. And I'm sorry."

And he died. All three of them did. Strangely, a huge green lightning bolt flew out of the fire, quickly followed by a red one.

And then the three watchers saw Dark Victini's mistake. They watched as an ultrafast Kranios shot a beam of water upwards into Dark Victini, stopping his next attack and stunning him.

'NOW!'

All of the one-and-a-half remaining Legendaries teleported away. Virtual Dark Victini woke up about five seconds later, cursing everything. He, too, teleported away, as the Hall of Origin (and the whole universe) was now crumbling to nothing. He was going to make his own universe.

Xavier, Renavier, and Aviera were briefly teleported to a couple different places in their vision. They could see humans running away from the ever-increasing void of entropy engulfing and destroying their world. Dark Victini sitting in a chair in a pentagonal office with an inky black Serperior at his side. Kranios and an injured Kronios, floating through the vacuum of space. Kronios was still only half there. He was unconscious, but Kranios seemed to be keeping his golden blood from flowing out with psychic powers. Aviera couldn't watch it any longer, and the vision seemed to oblige. They saw Kronios, now partially robotic, creating planets, stars, galaxies. Kranios helped. Back in DV land, they saw Dark Serperior and Dark Victini holding a baby Pokemon. It was wrapped in a black cloth, and the three humans could not tell what kind of Pokemon it was. They saw many beings, similar in form to Kranios, standing next to computers, typing away. A black caped Pokemon flying around a planet, searching for something. And at the very end, a new world. A world of humans. The vision seemed to zoom in, showing a baby girl wrapped in a blanket.

The watchers couldn't see anybody but the baby, but they heard a deep male voice. "So, have you decided on a name?"

A female voice responded. "Well… I don't know why, but I feel… connected, somehow to the name Xavier."

"But she's a girl! We can't name her Xavier. But I feel the same way. Maybe… Xaviera? I don't know."

"I know." The voice paused. "Just Aviera."

"Aviera. What a beautiful name for our baby girl. It's perfect."

Then, they went out of their trance, landing back in the real Hall of Origin.

TO BE CONTINUED


	22. Chapter 21: The Revealing: Part 2

Chapter 21: The Revealing: Part 2

Time: 4:00 PM

Place: The Meeting Room, Hall of Origin

POV: Normal

Aviera: SMA_H does not own Pokemon, Gamefreak or Nintendo.

"Um… Did I just die?" Xavier was still recovering from watching himself be burned to a crisp. "I just died, didn't I?"

"Yeah. You did." Aviera looked around, making sure that everybody was still there. "And I was born."

Renavier seemed tired somehow. He was panting. SMA_H had somehow ended up on his shoulder, but he didn't bother moving. He was in shock. Understandable, as he had just watched himself utterly destroy about a dozen people and Pokemon, including his own trainer. I… killed Xavier. No, no, no. Nooooo!'

Xavier ran over, comforting the agitated Pokemon. "Its okay… Everything's gonna be okay."

Meanwhile, the Legendaries, Three, and Amanda were wondering what was going on. Aviera sensed their feelings. "Everybody. I know what you're thinking. You've never heard of me. How could I possibly get here. What did I do to SMA_H. And I can answer those questions. Starting with you seeing what we just saw. Aviera waved her hand, and everybody else in the room saw the vision. They woke back up in a couple seconds. Well, except for Amanda, who woke up in almost no time at all. She had skipped most of the first scene after she saw Kronias die. Everybody was now very scared of that possible future. Arceus went into Tobias form and walked over to Aviera. "Aviera Xadi!"

"Xedi."

"Xedi! You seem to have warned us of a possible threat to the entire universe. No insult intended, but I sincerely hope that that future never happens. I think we all can agree." The Legendaries murmured their assent. 'But we have a problem. What do we do with Victini here? He's dangerous, and Dark Victini's soul is still inside him. He could be too dangerous to have around. We have decided that we'll give Xavier here a couple choices. Choice Alpha (α): He can persuade SMA_H to get rid of the Dark Victini in him himself. Choice Beta (β): He can hand over SMA_H to us, and we'll keep him in stasis forever. Choice Gamma (γ): He can let _us_ try to kill Dark Victini. And if all else fails… Choice Delta (δ)." Tobias had a grim look on his face. "We kill the whole body. And everything inside."

Xavier was horrified by the last few choices. "Come on, man. We have to go with Choice α. Please, I'm begging you, you have to kill Dark Victini. I don't want to lose you. The real you. I don't want to lose my closest friend. I've known you for as long as I remember. Come to think of it, I don't even remember _catching_ you, it was that long ago. Please. For me. You have to kill him to save me. To save everybody."

The Victini didn't want to kill anybody. He considered. 'Y-yes. You're right. Dark Victini's aura is still in me. We have to get him out. Then I can have peace of mind. He's far toο dangerous to ever come back again.' SMA_H had a determined look on his face. 'I have to kill Dark Victini. WE CHOOSE CHOICE α!'

"Very well! Do it now!"

'Okay, now how are we gonna do this?'

"Just go into Aura-space first. I'll help you." Xavier touched his partner's arm.

"No! It has to be me. Trust me." Aviera touched SMA_H's other arm, pushing Xavier away.

"Well… Okay. I trust you." Xavier let go.

The two of them went to Aura-space.

They were in Aura-space now. But there weren't just two of them. There were three. Dark Victini was there, too. But he was sleeping, probably reflecting his current hibernation state.

"Okay. Now just kill him." Aviera instructed the nervous Pokemon.

'Um… Um… Okay…' He walked forward. He picked up the still-sleeping Pokemon by the neck. 'Wow… I'm really gonna have to kill you, huh? It's a shame I can't do this another way. Apart from being evil… You might not have been that bad. You just wanted revenge. We were alike in many ways. We shared a common enemy. A common body. A common love.' SMA_H wiped a tear from his eye. 'But you're dangerous. A killer by nature. Something no Pokemon should be. So this is the end. If only…' SMA_H brightened. 'I know! Aviera, go back to real space and ask for Raichu. He can help!'

Aviera was gone for a few seconds, then back. Raichu was by his side. ""So how do you need my assistance?""

Aviera had been told SMA_H's plan, and they spoke in unison. "We need you to shoot a Special Electro Ball into that Pokemon over there. Combined with a V-Generate. It will hopefully solve this problem."

""Okay then! Ready?""

'Ready.'

"Go!"

The two attacks melded together, V-Generate's creative energies mixing with Special Electro Ball's purifying properties. The combo move passed through Dark Victini. He didn't make a sound. But he moved. He sat up.

SMA_H held his breath. This was the moment of truth.

Dark Victini still had his signature Dark color. But when his eyes opened…

They were blue. Sky blue. Pure. Evil no longer. The Dark Pokemon spoke in a smooth, almost beautiful voice, quite unlike the rough, evil voice of the old Dark Victini. 'Hello… Brother.'

'Same to you, brother.' SMA_H helped Dark Victini up. "I'm really glad I didn't have to kill you. Now let's get back to the real world!'

'Yes.'

The three of them went back.

Dark Victini now had a separate body, somehow. 'Hey… I have my own body now! Yay!'

"Wait, what happened?" Tobias, the two Xaviers, and everybody else looked at the two Victini. "I thought that you were gonna kill him! Now he has a separate body, and he has blue eyes, and he said YAY. WTH!"

'Change of plans. Dark Victini has come back from the dark side. I removed the parts of him that were evil. And I kept the good.' SMA_H smiled. 'And now he can live! Right?'

"Um… Well…" The Legendaries whispered among themselves. "Ah, very well." It was Silver/Reshiram speaking. "But one one condition. He needs a trainer. You know, just in case."

"I'll take him." Renavier raised his hand. "It makes sense. Xavier gets SMA_H, so I get Dark Victini. Anybody wanna challenge that? No? Okay. But he needs a new name. Any suggestions?"

"How about reversing SMA_H's name?" That was Three. "Hmm, no, that just spells 'hams'."

"How about Donovan? It means Dark Chieftan."

"Odysseus?"

"HNZ_S?"

"Bartholomew?"

"Soinork?"

"Suecra?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Sidekick?"

"Um… Avieros?"

"Agmund?"

"Wait, go back."

"Sidekick? You know, that was just a reference."

"No, not that far."

"Avieros?"

"Yeah! That's it!"

'Sounds good to me. You may now address me as Avieros!' Avieros jumped on Renavier's shoulder.

"NOW, I think we should get started on learning about the council." Tobias was speaking. "Now-"

"WAIT!" It was Xavier. "I just wanna say two things. One, I'm really sorry for freaking out on you guys. That really wasn't me. I don't know what got into me. I'd do anything to save the world. Seriously."

"Well, thank you for apologizing. And by the way, that may be more true that you know…" Kronios trailed off.

"Wait, what?"

"LET'S GET STARTED!" Arceus/Tobias was speaking. "You already know that we are known as the Council of Legendaries. We are a team of the strongest legendary Pokemon from every region. We consist of the primary members (Mewtwo, Ho-oh, Rayquaza, Zekrom, and Giratina), the secondary members (Reshiram, Lugia, Dialga, Palkia, and Mew), and the almighty leader, Arceus. We can also exist in multiple times and places at once. In fact, if all of one of us was in the same spot, the sheer collective cosmic energy would trigger a huge antimatter explosion and possibly a severe reality distortion."

"That means really bad stuff will happen," Mewtwo/Gary interjected. "Heh, heh."

Lugia/Tracey started again. "So anyway, we sometimes change into humans in order to alter and control fate. That's basically our responsibility. We don't replace or control humans, we simply allow a part of our soul to be born as a human. Back when Ash was a kid, we did it because we kinda needed his help. And by extension, we needed help from Xavier Idex, too. We had screwed up big time. We had a fight involving Zekrom, Arceus, and a large piece of territory. And now, we can tell you exactly what happened!"

Rayquaza/Max started talking, while at the same time, Arceus was projecting a vision into everybody's minds. "A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far away… It wasn't really, I just like saying that. But it was before humans. So anyway, we were doing just fine. Do do do do doo… But then, Arceus created the newest members of the council, Reshiram and Zekrom. They were assigned to the Unova region, right here. And it took a couple hundred years before they matured. And they eventually did. But before they did, Arceus was watching over the Unova region for them, 'cause ya know, they were too young. But Zekrom got fed up with waiting to mature, and he attacked Arceus. Reshiram tried to stop them, but failed. Eventually, the fight escalated so much, both of them summoned their full powers, and caused…"

"… a huge antimatter explosion and a severe reality distortion." It was Paul/Giratina talking. "Which split the flow of spacetime in two, making one branch where Unova still existed, and one where it was completely destroyed. All of the Legendaries had to work to keep the two branches coexisting, and they balanced it out by creating the Warpwei region in the destroyed branch. But eventually, one of the branches started to collapse. The Unova one. And that was when the Unova Xavier was about 8 or 9. And somehow, the timeline got corrupted so much that SMA_H, who was being chased by an evil team at that point, fell into the hands of the young Xavier, who protected it with his one Pokemon, Chimchar. Of course, Chimchar was fairly weak at the time, and since we knew SMA_H was important, we had to send in Rayquaza and a young Jirachi to help. Well, the Jirachi had actually followed Rayquaza, since it was a friend of his human form, but it doesn't matter. They both became friends with the young Xavier, but that's another story. Anyway, they managed to save Xavier and SMA_H from the evil team, but Xavier's memory of it all was accidentally erased. Which is why he can't remember exactly when he got SMA_H or when he met Rayquaza or Jirachi. He just remembered that they were his friends."

Silver/Reshiram was talking now. "Back in the Warpwei timeline, two things happened. The SMA_H that was there was being created. Of course, it had no soul, it was just a body. And also, the corruption in the Unova line affected the Warpwei one, boosting the Xavier there's Aura powers. At the same time, it actually changed Xavier's personality, making him a more solitary person who didn't treat most Pokemon with very much respect. And a few years later, he somehow found out about the Prophecy. We don't know how, nobody does. But when he did, he also found out that Ash was a Legendary. So he used a secret Aura method to go into the past, trying to replace Ash and become a Legendary himself! He was on the right track, and he got all the way to the Sinnoh League in the year that Ash won, 2011. But his alias, Resky, lost to Ash hands-down. He then tried to change the prophecy and become the Fated One, and he managed to almost do it. But before he could, we found him, and sent him back to his own time, erasing his memory as we did it. Unfortunately, it made him even more bitter, and the job was only partially done. So when he saw the other him, it brought back his memory of the Prophecy, and he became his own rival, trying to replace him as the Fated One. Of course, the Unova Xavier got here because of the changes that the other Xavier made. So it was really his own fault."

"Wait a second." It was Renavier. "I just forgot! I'm your rival! Grrrrrrrr…" The two Xaviers growled at each other, taking out Pokeballs, getting ready to battle for the position as the Fated One.

"Now you wait a second!" This was Amanda. "I don't think either of you are the Fated One!"

"HUH?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	23. Chapter 22: The Revealing: Part 3

Chapter 22: The Revealing: Part 3

Time: 5:00 PM

Place: The Meeting Room, Hall of Origin

POV: Normal

Klinklang: SMA_H does not own Pokemon, Gamefreak, or Nintendo.

"HUH?"

"At least, not apart. Think about it. After you went into Auraspace for the first time, you both had the same knowledge of how to defeat Giovanni. And after that point, you've been talking in unison a lot. Plus, you could only get through the Dragon Village together. And think of this! You are alike, but each of you has flaws separately. Xavier, you're not as strong physically, and you don't have your Aura powers perfected as much as your twin does. And Other Xavier, you aren't as smart, and you don't have Xavier's way with Pokemon. But together, you would be the perfect trainer! The perfect Fated One. Legendaries, what do you say?"

Aviera stepped up, and said…

"I have something to say."

Tobias, puzzled by this turn of events, said, "Go on. Say it."

"Um, yeah. I have something to add to Amanda's comment. I think she's right. Because I _am_ Xavier."

"WHAT THE NAME OF ARCEUS DO YOU MEAN?" Everybody except the two Xaviers said. "And I'm serious when I say that. I am Arceus." Arceus added.

"I didn't want to tell you at first, but… When everybody was killed in the other future, Kronios… kinda reincarnated their souls into the new human world. And during my journey, I found out that… I am the reincarnation of you, Xavier. And when I say that, I mean _both_ Xaviers. Which is why I agree that the two of you are only the Fated One together."

"I knew it!" Xavier exclaimed. "I totally knew it! I mean, we have the same eye color, we're the same height, our names are similar, you even sorta sound like me. And your hair… grey. The combination of black and white. And only I could look cute like that. Hi-five!" The future and past Xaviers hi-fived. "And besides, remember the vision? I died. And you were born. It was symbolic. "

"So, what do we do? The Fated One has to be one person." May/Kronias was speaking. "Oh. Brainfart. I forgot that I'm standing next to Arceus! One person you shall be."

"Um… Okay. How?" Both the Fated Ones spoke.

Gary/Mewtwo answered. "Very simple. We compress you into one body. Just cut each of you in half, then duct-tape one side of each of your bodies together. It's genius!"

"WHAT?"

"He was just kidding." Kronias again. "There's an easier way. An integrubu… what is it called, Max?"

"An integral molecular-level double aura-body conjoining treatment. Commonly known as an IMLDABCT. Okay, maybe it's not. But it's better than duct-taping you together. Basically, we just join your bodies together on the molecular level, seamlessly fusing them so that one side belongs to Xavier No. 1…"

"…And one side belongs to Xavier No. 2. Okay, I get it now, know-it-all. And both of your Auras, your souls, will be preserved, so that you share control of your new combined body. And to top it all off, you won't usually fight for control, because after being joined before, you are very much alike in your actions. Anyway, that's how it works. It's like duct-taping, but less messy. And we gotta do it soon, because back on earth, the dimension is disintegrating. Your battle with Dark Victini and Giovanni took a toll on the stability of spacetime. Now get in the circle!"

"What circle?"

"The one that you're standing in right now."

"Oh." The two Xaviers looked down and saw the circle. "How do you do that?"

"Secret. FORMATION 151, everybody!"

The Legendaries transformed back into their Pokemon forms and made a pentagon around the circle containing the double Xaviers. Arceus spoke.

'Strings of fate, hear my call, mend the universe and meld the Fated Two into One. Make Xavier Reglan Caspius Alex Ryan Darius Hunter Spencer Pliny Jonathan Victor Daniel Idex and Xavier Reglan Caspius Alex Ryan Darius Hunter Spencer Pliny Jonathan Victor Daniel Idex a perfect unity, with one body, one mind. And flash once for 'OK'.'

The room was filled with light for a second.

'OK, thanks. And now, do the candidates agree?'

"Yes."

"Yes."

'Yes.'

'Yes.'

'Wait, four yeses? Oh, right, the Victinis are in there too. Well, time to meld! One, two, three, GO!'

Aviera, Three, and Amanda watched as the circle glowed. They could only see the silhouettes of the four beings as a beam of light shot up in a perfect cylinder.

"Whoa… Cool!" Three watched in amazement. "And is this a good or bad time to say that you _are_ awfully cute, Aviera?"

"Meh. Good time. As I seem to be dissolving." Aviera responded in a quiet voice, as it seemed that she _was_ dissolving.

"Wait, what?" Both Three and Amanda responded.

"I said I'm dissolving. Because they're melding, it has erased my timeline. So I am ceasing to exist. It doesn't hurt. It just… Well, it makes me feel empty inside. Bye." She disappeared.

"Wait! Don't go! Aw, man!" Three whimpered.

"Hey, look at the Xaviers!" Amanda looked at the place where two Xaviers had stood- and found one. The light had cleared

He looked exactly the same, save for his hair, which was now white/red on the right side and black/green on the left side. He was also wearing something that seemed to be halfway Ren's and halfway his. It seemed that his clothes had merged, too. "Ahh! Look at what I'm wearing! Could I get some help here?"

"Sure."

He was now wearing a full-on Ren Skyress outfit, complete with huge black cape and no hat. Which he obviously didn't like. Well, at least the black-haired Xavier didn't.

"Hey! My hat!"

"Yeah, isn't it awesome! Our hair looks much better without it."

"No, it doesn't! Arm wrestle!"

The two halves of the new Xavier proceeded to arm-wrestle, left hand versus right. The white-haired side won. "Ha! I'm stronger!"

"Well, you did have the right arm."

"Aren't you left-handed?"

"Meh. Let's stop arguing. It must look very confusing."

"Sure. Hi, Amanda! Hey, where'd Aviera go?"

"Um, she disappeared. Her timeline no longer exists." Three had answered.

"Oh. I guess that's good news… But anyway, I've been meaning to ask you, Kronios. Wasn't I supposed to beat the Pokemon League before I went back in time?"

'That was the plan. But things have changed, you've met the Legendaries, and here we go!' A portal opened.

The combined Xaviers and the combined Victinis looked into the swirling portal, realizing that after they went through, they would never see any of their friends from Unova ever again.

"So… this is it. I guess this is goodbye." Xavier looked at all of the Legendaries, Three, and Amanda. He let all of his Pokemon, which now numbered 12, out of their Pokeballs. "Goodbye, guys. I won't see you again. But it's for the best. If anybody has anything to say, this would be the time." Amanda and Three let out their Pokemon as well.

Victini jumped off of Xavier's shoulder. 'Um… I have something to say.' He walked over to Xavier's Servine. 'I… I love you.'

Everybody except for Servine, Tranquil, and Three gasped.

'It started when I was still Dark Victini. He admired you. He wanted to recruit you. And I feel the same way. Both of me.'

""Now wait one second!"" It was Raichu. ""I like you, too, Servine! From the minute I saw you, when you were still Snivy, I did! I've lived for a long time, and I've never felt this way about anybody but you. Choose me!""

'No, me!'

""I… I…"" Servine was frazzled. ""I… Don't _like_ either of you.""

'""WHHHHAT?""'

""I don't love either of you because I love Servine. Amanda's Servine. He was so handsome when I first saw him… In that forest…"" Servine's eyes were anime-style sparkly.

""Thanks, baby."" The two Servines were now intertwined. They kissed.

Victini and Raichu's mouths both dropped. Three looked very pleased with himself. "Knew it!" Tranquil, in the other hand, looked strangely disappointed. ""Aw, man! I was wrong!""

"Well, now that that's over with…" Xavier looked at Three. "Three, Ash, whoever you are. I just want to say… You're a pretty cool guy. Thanks for being my friend."

"You, too, Xavier. Ren. Whoever you are." Three smiled.

"Legendaries… No matter how much you messed with my lives… I still look up to you. How couldn't I! And Ash, May… Sorry for not getting you out of prison like I promised."

'It's okay, Fated One. You did more than enough.'

"Servine, Raichu, Klinklang, Fraxure, Fraxure, Throh, Pignite, Whirlipede, Tranquil, Panpour, Simipour, all of you… Thanks for standing by me all the way. And I hope all of your dreams are realized. You deserve it."

""Thank you too, X."" They said in unison.

"And lets see, who did I miss? Oh, how could I forget! Amanda." He walked closer. "Amanda… You've been so supportive. And I have to say, you're one of the nicest people I've ever met. In every way."

Amanda blushed.

"And I get the feeling… That you like me… as more than a friend." Xavier paused. "At least, you liked the green-hair side of me. And I want to say… And I speak for both of the people inside of me–" Xavier didn't say anything. But he did something.

He leaned forward, and before Amanda could say anything, he kissed her cheek.

Amanda didn't know what to say. She just stood there, watching Xavier walk away.

Xavier said goodbye one last time… then stepped through the portal with Victini. He knew what he had to do.

END CHAPTER


	24. Chapter 23: The What?

Chapter 21: The What?

Time: ?:? ?

Place: Some Forest In Ancient Unova

POV: Normal

Me: Oh, yeah! Second to last chapteeeer! Ooooooooooooo!

Xavier: Well, the next one's gonna be a repeat, so…

Amanda: Xavier!

Xavier: How did you get here?

Amanda: Power of love! Anyway, I have something to tell _you_…

Fraxure: Whatevs. It's my sister's turn to do the disclaimer.

Shiny Fraxure: SMA_H does not own Pokemon, Gamefreak or Nintendo.

Xavier was in Unova again. But a Unova before humans, he could tell. He looked to the sky, and at first he saw nothing. Then he saw Arceus and Zekrom, getting ready to fight. Victini carried him up, to the scene of the fight. He had to stop them.

"Halt!"

Xavier turned around, trying to see who had spoken. He walked around in a big circle, and he didn't see anything. Until he looked back at where he had first stood.

Standing there was a humanoid figure, but one that was the same completely pitch black color all over, including the clothes, save for snow white hair. It was just as tall as Xavier was. Eyelids opened to reveal scary - yes, scary - golden eyes. It was human in form, but Xavier could tell that it was something more sinister. Xavier stepped forward. So did the black person. He said, "Hello." So did the black person.

Xavier said, "Who are you? How did you get here? What are you?"

The figure leapt forward so fast Xavier couldn't see it. It touched Xavier's lips with one… Well, I guess it was a finger. "Shhh… it said in an indescribably beautiful but evil voice.

Xavier suddenly couldn't move. He couldn't talk. He could only watch as the black figure leapt up to the legendaries, touched each of them with a pitch-black hand, and disappeared. The legendaries stopped fighting. They bowed. The job was done. The universe was saved. Thanks to not Xavier, but a mysterious figure. Xavier was still in shock as he was teleported back to his own time.

END CHAPTER


	25. Chapter 0: The League Again

Chapter 0: The League. Again.

Time: 9:00 AM. Again.

Place: Unova League, Unova. Again.

POV: Regular. Oh yeah. Again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Gamefreak or Nintendo. I guess I do own Xavier.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

Xavier, soon-to-be champion master of Unova, pushed the off button on his alarm clock. He got up and out of bed and opened a Pokeball. A Victini popped out.

""Hi, X!"" It said in Pokemon speech. Xavier said hello back (Xavier has the talent to understand and speak in Pokemon). SMA_H (His Victini) used Psychic to float on to Xavier's shoulder. "Well, the day is finally here," Xavier said. "The day I get to challenge the current Unova league champion."

""Do you think you can do it?"" said SMA_H.

"Yes, I do. But only if you perfect your special V-Generate attack, so let's practice."

(SMA_H then perfected his ultimate attack. It took him three hours of intense training, though)

Time: 12:00 PM. Xavier was now at the Champion's battlefield after some training.

The champion said, "Hello. I am Alder. Don't think that I'm going to go easy on you. I have a title to defend and I'm going to keep."

"""No way! We're going to win this battle!"""" said SMA_H and Xavier in unison.

"Okay then. Let's get started. Go! Bouffa-"

FLASH!

A white light showered Xavier and SMA_H. They started dematerializing. Then they were gone.

"-launt. Hmm. Freaky. I guess I keep my title. For now."

An unknown person started coming in through the door.

"Huh? Who's that?" said the Champion Master of Unova.

"I am-"

DON'T END CHAPTER!

"-Xavier. Xavier Idex! Don't you recognise me?"

"Um, yeah. But how the hell did you change clothes, dye part of your hair, and teleport backwards, all at the same time?

Xavier shrugged. "It's a really, really long story. Now are we gonna battle, or what?"

Yeah. Xavier was still ready to go for it after about a rough couple of weeks in a different dimension.

"Um, sure. Anyway, I have Bouffalant. What do you choose?"

"I choose Throh!" Xavier, who now had Pokemon from both of his halves, threw out a Pokeball. The squat fighting Pokemon came out. ""Hwraaaargh! Who do I get to beat up today, a Bouffalant? Weak!""

"Throh, use Circle Throw!"

""Clobberin' Time!""

"If that is the move you chose after serious consideration, that's fine! Bouffalant, Stone Edge!"

Throh ran towards the Bouffalant, ready to throw it across the battlefield, but Bouffalant countered by summoning and throwing five large, sharp rocks.

"Throw them back!"

""Hmmph…"" Throh used Circle Throw to grab two of the rocks and throw them towards the others, destroying all but one. Throh caught the final stone and started beating Bouffalant with it. ""OW! OW! OW! QUIT IT, YOU PEST!""

"Bouffalant, stop him with Head Charge!"

""Ugh!"" Throh was pinned to Bouffalant's head as it charged straight through several large boulders.

"Now finish it with Megahorn!"

"Grab the horns! Superpower, then Seismic Toss!"

"Oh, no!"

""Ha!"" Throh grabbed a surprised Bouffalant by the horns, picked him up, slammed him against the ground three times, and threw him high in the air. Bouffalant started to fall.

"Align yourself! Use Earthquake when you get down!"

"Oh, no you don't! GIGA IMPACT!"

Bouffalant landed with some pain, making the whole stadium rumble. It rumbled even more as Earthquake was activated. But Throh skimmed just above the ground, hitting Bouffalant with a powerful Giga Impact. Bouffalant was knocked out.

"Return, Bouffalant. Well played, Xavier Idex. I'll have to kick it up a notch! Accelgor, go!

"A bug-type! Return, Throh! Go, Blazerazer! I need you!"

An powerful Infernape flew out of the Pokeball, materializing near Accelgor.

""Ready to crush the opposition, X! What move should I destroy them with first?""

"Try a Blaz-"

"Me First!"

"-ze Kick?"

The Infernape leapt towards Accelgor, but the bug-type sprouted a large, flaming foot and kicked the attacking Pokemon away. Xavier's Pokemon suffered significant damage, as Me First returns an attack at 150% power.

"Interesting attack. Activate Iron Fist and try a Mach Punch!"

"Me First again!"

Blazerazer swung with all his power at the defending Pokemon, but once again, Accelgor dodged, then copied Infernape's attack perfectly, blasting Infernape back. Infernape lay unmoving on the ground, having been damaged by a combined 225% power Mach Punch.

_Man, how am I gonna beat that Me First attack? _Xavier thought. _Wait! I know… Aura!_

"Very good, Accelgor. Finish it with Focus Blast!"

Accelgor got close to Infernape, charging a Focus Blast. But suddenly, without warning, Infernape jumped up, caught fire, and-

""Oh, snap.""

-Flare Blitzed right into his target. Neither Accelgor nor Alder had heard the call for attack, so they hadn't activated Me First. But Blazerazer had, through aura. Accelgor burned as he flew backward into the air, KO'ed from the super-effective hit. Alder returned him. But what neither of the trainers had seen was that Infernape had gotten hurt by Focus Blast after all.

Alder smiled. "This is turning out to be a very good battle! But how did you command your Infernape without speaking?"

Xavier smirked. "One word. Aura."

"Aura? Now I have to battle an Aura Guardian?" Alder said. "Well, that's a surprise. And so, for my third Pokemon, I choose Druddigon!"

""Say goodbye! HWRAARGH!"" The dragon Pokemon roared.

""Oh, yeah?"" Blazerazer replied. ""On second thought… Owwwwww!"" The Infernape sparked and fell over as he suffered recoil damage from Flare Blitz.

"Can you stay in, Blazer?"

""Y-yeah. I'm good for now."" Infernape got back up and into a fighting stance.

"In that case, use Mach Punch, rapid-fire!"

"Block it!"

The slightly tired Infernape pummeled Druddigon, but the large dragon just crossed his arms and blocked every punch. ""Ha! Tiny monkey will never defeat Druddigon! Hwra!""

""That's what you think…"" The fiery primate Pokemon kept going, but he was becoming exausted.

"Now, defeat Infernape with Night Slash!" Alder commanded.

""Ugh, no!"" Xavier's Pokemon was thrown back by Druddigon's power-filled claws.

"This isn't working! Take a good rest, Blazerazer!" Xavier's Pokeballl shot a red beam towards Blazerazer, returning him just in time.

"A wise choice, Xavier. What now?" Alder asked.

"Now? Now I choose you, Tronikus!"

A PorygonZ popped out of the Pokeball. ""011 0000 01 1 100 111 1011 001 111 011 01 10 1 11 0 1 111 100 001100"" It asked in the series of beeps that was Computer Pokemon Speech. (A 1 symbolizes a long, low tone, a zero symbolizes a shorter, higher-pitched tone.)

"How about a Thunderbolt?" Xavier responded.

The electronic Pokemon shot a beam of lightning, hitting Druddigon, who was unable to dodge due to his low speed power.

"Hmm, VERY wise choice, Xavier! But you can't beat Payback!" Alder yelled.

""Hwrah!"" Druddigon was surrounded by a ring of energy, which quickly shot towards Tronikus, hitting it with a power level of 100.

""00 01 11 0000 001 010 1 010101"" Tronikus stated blandly.

"Sorry, Tronikus. Now activate Adaptability and hit 'em with a Tri Attack!"

Three spheres, red, blue, and yellow, appeared around the floating Pokemon and flew towards Druddigon. The Dragon Pokemon doged the red and blue attacks, but was hit by the yellow. As well as doing great damage, Druddigon seemed to spark with electricity. The paralysis actually stuck, something that Alder did not notice.

"Druddigon, use Superpower!" Alder commanded.

Nothing happened.

"What? Use Outrage instead!"

Tronikus braced for impact, but nothing came. Xavier took this opportunity to attack.

"Ha! Thunderbolt again!"

""Nooooo!"" Druddigon became paralyzed even more as his HP drained severely from the electric attack.

"And finish it with Hyper Beam!"

""1000 1011 0 010101"" Tronikus sucked energy from the universe as it created an orange sphere of power, which shot a huge beam at Druddigon.

"Outrage! Try again!"

Druddigon spun around, no longer paralyzed, trying to start a raging Outrage attack, but the Hyper Beam hit first, causing an explosion.

The dust clears…

"Return, Druddigon. You did well." Alder returned a defeated Druddigon. "Well, well, well. You'd be surprised by the number of trainers who have already been defeated at this point. 50 percent, actually. Of course, another 25 percent get defeated by this Pokemon! Vanilluxe, go!"

An Ice-type Pokemon with two faces came out of one of the Pokeballs Alder wore around his neck. ""Hmm, you won't defeat me, hmm?""

"Return, Tronikus. Take a good rest. Time to do this thing! Go, Victini!"

Victini jumped off of Xavier's shoulder, ready to fight. ""Awww, you are _so _going down!""

"Start it all off with Searing Shot!"

""Oh, yeaaaah!"" A ball of fire, summoned from Victini/SMA_H/Avieros, flew at top speed towards Vanilluxe, hitting its mark before either Alder or his ice-type could do anything. Vanilluxe was Burned as well.

"Very good, Xavier and Victini. I should have expected more from your partner Pokemon. But you still won't win. Blizzard!"

Blizzard flew towards Victini, who stood there and took it like it was nothing. Indeed, no damage seemed to have been done. Vanilluxe, on the other hand, suffered Burn damage.

"What? I knew that Blizzard was not going to be effective, but… this is much more!" Alder was shocked at the extremely heightened resistant powers of Victini. "Try a Flash Cannon!"

"Focus all of your energy into one point and then use Fusion Bolt!"

"Light Screen!"

Victini waited, then, out of his finger, shot an extremely thin but powerful beam of electricity towards the oncoming Flash Cannon, blowing it apart and still plowing through unaffected. Alder had anticipated this, hence the Light Screen. But because of Burn damage, Vanilluxe faltered, and the oncoming attack hit so hard Vanilluxe was blasted right out of the battlefield, Alder returning it just before it flew completely away. Xavier 4, Alder 0.

"Wow, Xavier. Not one Pokemon of yours has been defeated, and here I am throwing out one of my strongest and final Pokemon! Go, Excavalier!"

""Hmph. Say your goodbyes, Xavier-person. 'Cause you're GOING DOWN!"" Excavalier spun his drill-arms, showing off.

"Return, Victini. I don't want this to be too easy. Go, Throh!"

Throh came out once more, and, overconfident, immediately started running towards Excavalier.

"Superpower!"

"X-Scissor, Excavalier!"

Excavalier waited, and then, when Throh yanked a boulder out of the ground and threw it at him, he sliced it in four neat pieces with his drill arms. But he didn't see Throh running right behind the rock. Throh grabbed onto Excavalier's head.

"Now, use Seismic Toss!" Xavier commanded.

"Thank you!" Alder said confidently.

"What?"

Throh threw Excavalier high into the air.

"Now, Aerial Ace!" Alder commanded with confidence.

"Oh, yeah? Superpower again!"

Excavalier, surrounded by white power beams, maneuvered through the air at lighning speed, smashing through the boulder that Throh threw and heading towards Throh himself.

"Counter with Giga Impact!" Xavier yelled in a last-ditch effort.

"Oh, no you don't! You do Giga Impact too!"

Throh tried to do Giga Impact, but was pinned to the ground by the pieces of the boulder that Excavalier had smashed. The flying bug-and-steel type flew straight down and smashed into the boulder pile, crushing all the rocks to dust and making a small crater. Throh, pinned between Excavalier and the ground, slowly lost HP until he fainted.

""Aw, man. I think I broke my brain…"" Throh was recalled by Xavier's Pokeball. "My first loss… It wasn't your fault, Throh." Xavier looked up to Alder. "Well, I guess I'm down one Pokemon. I'll just end this with Frozei!"

A Cryogonal came out of Xavier's Pokeball.

"Now, use Sheer Cold!"

The temperature quickly started to drop.

"Trying to end this in one move, eh? No you don't! Use Iron Head!"

Excavalier zoomed towards Frozei and hit it with a full power Iron Head, which the Cryogonal was weak to. KO.

"No! Frozei! Return. Well, it was just an easy-way-out strategy… I guess it's time for a fire type to melt you down! Blazerazer, go!"

""I'm rested and ready to kick your butt!"" The fire monkey screeched.

"And we're off! Use Flamethrower!"

"Power through with Iron Head!"

The Infernape blew copious amounts of fire at Excavalier, who just blocked it and at the same time rammed into his target with Iron Head, pushing Infernape back several feet.

"Blast him away with a Mach Punch!" Xavier commanded his Pokemon.

"Block! X-Scissor!"

Blazerazer's fist of fury was blocked by Excavalier's X-Scissor. The situation was turning into a competition of who would give in first. Excavalier was starting to overpower Infernape, when…

_Let him win, Blaze. Then Blaze Kick! Trust me. _Xavier was trying to communicate with Aura again. His Infernape was so focused on his task, he barely heard Xavier. But he did.

Infernape held back, letting Excavalier stop his Mach Punch, but before the steely Pokemon could strike him, he kicked him high in the air, Burning him at the same time.

"Interesting move, Xavier. Very good. But you have made the same mistake! AERIAL ACE, GO!"

"Not this time! Nonstop Flamethrower!"

Blazerazer shot endless amounts of white-hot flame at Excavalier, but the bug-and-steel type kept going, switching to Giga Impact on his trainer's command. Excavalier was now growing ever-closer to Blazerazer, about to overtake him.

"Stop Flamethrower, then Double Flare Punch Combo Move!"

"What?"

Infernape stopped Flamethrower, then, in the fraction of a second before Excavalier hit, his fists glowed, and his whole body became coated in blue flame from Flare Blitz. He punched… And an enormous explosion ensued.

BOOM.

Flame, dust, and rocks flew everywhere, narrowly missing Xavier and Alder themselves. And when the dust cleared, it was clear that both Pokemon were

Defeated. They were both lying down, not moving, and both trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"Return, Blazerazer."

"Return, Excavalier. How did that happen?"

"I'll tell you. It was my plan to trick you, lure you in, then activate my plan. I superheated your Excavalier's steel skin to red-hot, and my plan was to then add friction with Flare Punch, create a spark, and-"

"-Create an explosion."

"Yes. And it worked! It was a suicide move, but the only way I could beat Excavalier without another of my Pokemon taking damage."

Alder smiled. "Woo! Your inexhuastable fighting spirit! Impressive! Of course, you still won't win. You should know that only five percent of the trainers that face me make it past Excavalier. But none have defeated my final Pokemon. Of course, you are very powerful, and in addition, both you and your Pokemon are intelligent in the highest degree. You certainly deserve to be a champion." Alder smirked. "Go, my final Pokemon!"

Alder released a Pokeball from his necklace. A moth, bug and fire type, with six orange wings flew out. Volcarona.

"A Volcarona! Hmm, let's try Tronikus!"

Xavier's PorygonZ came out again. ""011 0000 01 1 100 111 1011 001 111 011 01 10 1 11 0 1 111 100 001100""

"Now, use Tri Attack!"

"No way! Use Hyper Beam!"

Tronikus's Tri Attack was vanquished by the enourmous Hyper Beam that lanced through the air and hit Tronikus dead-on.

"00 10 11 1 00 010 0 100 010101" The electronic Pokemon fainted.

"Tronikus!" Xavier returned his Pokemon. "Impressive."

"Don't you think? And sadly, I don't think that even Victini can beat Volcarona."

"Maybe not. Not without help."

"Help? Victini is your last Pokemon!"

"No, it's not. I can use six Pokemon. Throh, Blazerazer, Frozei, and Tronikus have been defeated. Add Victini, and that's still only FIVE. I have another Pokemon, one that I haven't used yet. I didn't want to have to do this… Go! Bartimaea!"

The Pokeball opened… And all twenty-three feet of the mighty Sky High Pokemon, Rayquaza flew out. She let out a terrifying screech, blowing Volcarona backwards into Alder.

'Aaaaaaah! It's good to be out of the Pokeball so I can stretch out!' Rayquaza psychically spoke in a powerful feminine voice. She saw Alder and swooped down to investigate. 'Who are you?'

"I… I… I…"

'Just kidding, I know who you are, Alder.' The huge Pokemon looked at Xavier. 'So, Oh powerful master, what could possibly cross your path to make you actually use _me_ in battle?'

"That Volcarona."

'That thing? OH, fine.'

"Let's start with Extremespeed!"

"Um… Bug Buzz!"

Volcarona let out a terrible noise, but since Bartimaea was zooming around at top speed, she didn't hear anything. The dragoness Pokemon slammed into a very confused Volcarona, damaging the seemingly unbeatable Pokemon.

"What was that?" Alder was stunned at this ridiculously overkill display of pure speed. "Try a Quiver Dance!"

"Use Thunder!"

All traces of an attack from Volcarona were erased as Bartimaea shot a beam of power into the sky - and a miniature thunderstorm formed over the fire moth, hitting it with thunderbolt after thunderbolt.

"Break away, Volcarona! Spin!"

Volcarona used its incredible flying powers to spin at hyperfast speeds, dissolving the thundercloud.

"Good! Now, Hyper Beam!"

"You know what to do!"

"Hm?"

Volcarona gathered energy - then stopped. Bartimaea was staring him down with a supercharged Scary Face attack, so powerful that Volcarona seemed to be moving in extreme slow-motion.

"What is this? How... Why..."

"Hyper Beam, rapid fire!"

"Oh, no."

Bartimaea shot endless power blasts at the defenseless Volcarona, continuing her onslaught until she could do no more. She rested, feeling the aftereffects of Hyper Beam.

"Now's your chance, Volcarona! Use Hyper Beam!" Alder commanded.

"Dodge! Use OUTRAGE!"

"A fifth attack! Impossible!"

"Possible!"

Volcarona, now at regular speed, used Hyper Beam, but at the last second, Bartimaea dodged and glowed red, crashing into Volcarona. The green dragon smashed again and again into the bug and fire type unforgivingly.

"Am I being overpowered? This is nothing! I will overpower you!" Alder shouted. "Use your ability, Volcarona!

And suddenly, Bartimaea was engulfed in flame.

"What happened?" Xavier was confused.

"Flame Body. The ability of my Volcarona. You just got burned. Literally. Now, hit that dragon with an OVERHEAT!"

"NO!"

Volcarona showered the dragon Pokemon with more and more flame, draining her HP rapidly. Bartimaea could not hear her trainer's commands due to a combination of extreme agony and confusion caused by Outrage.

Finally, Xavier gave up. "I declare a Technical Knock-out on my Rayquaza! Please cease attacking."

"Very well." Volcarona stopped attacking, revealing a severely burnt Rayquaza.

Xavier returned his Pokemon. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you to use Outrage. Please rest." Xavier looked up at Alder. "Well, I guess that's it for that. Time for my final choice. Victini, go!"

And once again, the fire and psychic type jumped out to battle. ""Still think we can win, Xavier?""

Xavier considered. "Yes. We can win. Trust me."

"Will you attack first, Xavier?"

"No. Please go first."

"As you wish. Volcarona, use Bug Buzz!"

"Just stand there!"

"Wha?"

Volcarona tried to emit noise - but it seemed that because of Overheat, Volcarona's special attack power was extremely low, and nothing happened.

"Oh, no! Volcarona, try again!" Alder shouted, realizing his mistake.

"Oh, YES! Use Fusion Bolt!"

Victini shot a bolt of electricity and fire into the low-powered Pokemon, and it hit, with devastating effects. Volcarona fell to the ground, to weak to even fly.

"Get up, Volcarona! Please!"

And Volcarona did get up, still not defeated.

""Seriously? You still aren't defeated? Well, then have a taste of my ZEN HEADBUTT!"" Victini glowed blue and zoomed towards Volcarona.

"Volcarona, use Hyper Defend!"

"What the heck is that!" Xavier yelled in confusion.

"You'll see."

Volcarona seemed to summon a yellow-orange plate of energy out of thin air. Victini ran into it - and bounced right off. ""Ow, that kinda hurt.""

"Was that-"

"An adaption of Hyper Beam as a defensive move? Yes. And every time you hit it, it does a little bit of damage. Now hit me with your best shot!"

"Try Searing Shot!"

The red hot fireball of Searing Shot bounced right off of the Hyper Beam shield, hitting its creator.

"Dang it! I was hoping that a special attack would work. Oh, well. Time for my final strategy. Just do what I tell you using Aura!"

"Get ready for an attack, Volcarona!"

Victini walked casually up to Volcarona. ""Hey, wimp.""

""Wimp? Who are you calling wimp?"" The Volcarona responded.

""Um, you. Hiding behind that shield. How are you gonna activate your ability like that? Besides, I bet it wouldn't even work if I hit you full-on with Zen Headbutt.""

""Wanna try it?"" Volcarona said confidently. "If I'm right, you have to attack yourself three times."

""What if I'm right?""

""Then I'll surrender the battle.""

""I accept. Now get that shield of yours down.""

""OK."" Volcarona de-activated the shield. ""Okay, I'm ready,"" he said.

""Good. Hya!"" Victini slammed into Volcarona, who suffered some minor damage. Victini was engulfed in flame as he was Burnt.

""Ha! I told ya it would work! Now you have to attack yourself!""

""Okay."" Victini punched himself lightly three times. ""Okay, I did it!""

""Hey, that wasn't a real attack!"" Volcarona objected.

""Yes, it was. And what are you gonna do about it anyway?""

""Attack you myself!"" Volcarona tried to charge at Victini, but couldn't move. He was frozen, feeling the aftereffects of Hyper Shield.

""Aah! I've been tricked!""

""Yes, you have,"" Victini said as he created a huge, blue, fiery V in the air. ""And now I win.""

He threw the V-Generate.

And the title of Champion of Unova was decided.

Because when the ensuing fireball dissipated...

Only one Pokemon was still standing.

"Return, Volcarona."

And that Pokemon was Victini.

Victini jumped up onto a very tired Xavier's shoulder. ""Hey, man,"" he whispered in Xavier's ear. ""We won.""

Xavier finally registered the fact that he had won the long, drawn-out battle. "We... We won? We WON! HA HA, WE WON THE UNOVA LEAGUE!" Xavier started singing We are the Champions in his perfect voice. "Weeeeeeeee are the Champions, my frie-ends, yeaaaaah!"

"Yes, you are." Alder smiled. "And to be honest, it's actually a relief. I can retire now. And It's good to see someone younger get to be Champion for once. And you deserve it, maybe even more than I did. And I just want to say, well done! You certainly are an unmatched talent. Come with me. To the Hall of Fame!"

Xavier followed Alder into the chamber where he would be officialy inducted into the Hall of Fame and would gain the title of Champion. He was happy, but he couldn't stop thinking that he wished that Amanda and Three were here to see this. Especially Amanda.

END CHAPTER

END STORY

OKAY, NOT REALLY. CHECK OUT CHAPTER INFINITY!"


	26. Chapter Inifinity: The Final

Chapter ∞: The Final

Time: 4:00 PM

Place: Some House in Unova

POV: Regular

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Gamefreak or Nintendo.

Knock, knock, knock.

A boy with a Victini on his shoulder knocked on the door of a very large house. It could almost be called a mansion.

Nobody answered at first. The boy looked at the address that he'd been given to check that he was at the right house. He was. He waited some more. Nobody answered. So he spoke the word.

"Keetrainniarteek."

And the door opened. A man, seemingly in his fifties, with messy black/gray hair was inside. "You speak the code. Who are you?"

"My full name?"

"Yes. Your full name, please."

"Xavier Reglan Caspius Alex Ryan Darius Hunter Spencer Pliny Jonathan Victor Daniel Idex."

"The new champion? What does the new champion want from Ash Ketchum I, an old, retired champion?"

"Oh, come on. You're not that old. And I want to show you something. It's very important that you see the contents of this DVD." Xavier held up a disc.

"Who sent you?"

"None other than the Council of Legendaries."

"WHAT?" Ash looked around nervously. "Don't say that name too loud! Come on in."

The two of them walked upstairs to a room lined with steel. A computer, also made of steel, sat in a corner. Victini jumped off Xavier's shoulder and put the disc in the disc drive.

Ash spoke into a tube protruding from a wall. "May, you might want to see this."

May walked into the room, standing next to Ash. "What is it?" She asked.

"Apparently, 'it' is this tape." Ash pressed the play button.

An image of a man appeared on the screen. "Greetings," it said. "This is a message from an alternate dimension. If Ash is watching this, I want him to know that I am him from that dimension. This video is proof that the universe is safe. For now. I have included on this DVD the details of how this came to be. After you have finished watching this, there is an extra bit of tape that only you can see."

The DVD proceeded to tell of many things, including the story of how the timelines were created, the story of Xavier's childhood, the story of how Giovanni and Dark Victini were defeated. Finally, the video ended with a screen that showed one button and the text FOR ASH AND MAY'S EYES ONLY.

"Well, I guess you have to go now. But thank you, Fated One."

"Sure."

Xavier walked down the stairs and out the door. But as he was leaving…

"Hey!"

Xavier turned around and saw Amanda standing just outside the door. He was about to hug her, but then he remembered that she didn't know him anymore. "Oh… Hi."

"Just a 'Hi'? Don't you owe me an answer?"

"An… Answer?"

"Yes. I seem to remember asking a certain question about a shipping. So is it just speculation… or canon?"

And that's when Xavier kissed her, on the lips this time. He knew.

They broke away after a few minuets. "But… How?" Xavier asked, confused.

"You're not the only one with a double soul anymore. I talked to Mewtwo right after you went through the portal and he did the deed. Oh, and I saw your champion battle on TV."

"You did?"

"Of course! Did you think I'd miss it? Also, the Pokemon you caught in Unova? I got them right here." Amanda gave Xavier six Pokeballs.

"Wow… Thank you!"

"Hey… you want to go for a walk, just the four of us?"

Xavier smiled. "Yeah. The two of me and the two of you."

END CHAPTER

END STORY. EXCEPT IF YOU LIKE FOREBODING EXTRAS!

Ash clicked the button. The video started to play.

A face with brown hair and black eyes appeared on the screen. Ash knew who it was. The mouth moved very little as it said two sentences.

"Say goodbye to everything you know. Because now that I have arrived… Neither Xavier nor yourself will ever save the world again."

The computer crashed.

END STORY.


	27. Bloopers

Here's some deleted scenes/bloopers from the making of this fanfic!

Time: 12:00 PM

Place: Unova League, Unova

POV: Regular

"Hello. I am Alder. Don't think that I'm going to go easy on you. I have a title to defend and I'm going to keep."

"""No way! We're going to win this battle!"""" said SMA_H and Xavier in unison.

"Okay then. Let's get started. Go! Bouffa-"

FLASH!

A white light showered Xavier and SMA_H. They started dematerializing. Then they were gone.

And Alder fainted.

Xavier walks through the door and sees Alder flat on his face and Bouffalant looking around, confused. "Umm… What happened here?"

CUT!

Time: 6:25 AM

Place: Ash's House, Cave Town, Warpwei

POV: Normal

Xavier let Snivy out and said, "Hey, buddy! I'm your new trainer."

""Yay, a journey! Let's go"" said Raichu and Snivy together.

Xavier, Snivy, and Raichu left the building. Ten minutes later, Officer Jenny's budget got cut.

WAIT, WHAT? CUT!

Time: 10:50 AM

Place: Route 1, Warpwei

POV: Normal

"""All right! We won!""" X and Panpour cheered simultaneously.

Ren turned away. "Fine. Return, Simipour. I admit you beat me this time. But this isn't the last time we will meet. And next time... I will defeat you, once and for all. But I suppose it is goodbye, for now."

Then, Ren Skyress disappeared out of thin air.

A stunned Xavier stared first at the place that Ren had been, then at Panpour. And he fainted.

Um, CUT!

Time: 12:40 PM

Place: Flood Gym, Flood Town, Warpwei

POV: Xavier's Servine

Prinplup used Ice Beam. Bad news.

"Block with Leaf Tornado and grab it with Vine Whip!"

I did it, but The Leaf Tornado seemed bigger and more open. It was more powerful than before.

"What? Is that… Leaf Storm?" Sheena gasped.

The Ice Beam hit the Leaf Tornado, I mean Storm, and was absorbed. It started spinning in the middle.

"Great, Snivy, now spin it the other way with Vine Whip!"

I was puzzled, but I did it. I pointed the Storm at my opponents and used Vine Whip to change its spin.

Somehow, the Storm shrank and coated the liquid Ice Beam with razor-sharp leaves. It formed a ten-foot long spear of ice frozen and coated in leaves, like an Ice Missile.

I already knew that Xavier was smart, but this was purely brilliant.

"Now, use Cut to split it and throw them like javelins!"

"What is he doing? Ice Beam and Hydro Pump, now!" Sheena yelled.

I shot out a Cut with my tail and split the Missile into two pieces, lengthwise. I grabbed and threw them both with Vine Whip.

The two Missiles shot and were coated in water by Hydro Pump, then frozen again by Ice Beam. They hit my two opponents and knocked them back so hard, they smashed right backwards – into Sheena, unfortunately, who was pushed right through the wall and out of the gym. She groaned from under a pile of rubble.

Xavier just stared and said, "That wasn't my fault! Was it? Ah, we'd better call the paramedics."

TOTALLY CUT!

Time: 2:30 PM

Place: Near Forest Town, Warpwei

POV: Tranquil

"Well, I'm suprised that Dark Victini isn't still here, waiting to ambush us. Or is he?"

Raichu sniffed the ground a little. ""No. I don't think so. But he was definetely here for a while. I smell something else, though. Could you translate something into human for me?""

"Sure. What is it?" Xavier questioned.

""Here we go."" Raichu talked to Xavier a little. Then X said the translated sentence. "Hey, Amanda and…"

Some girl suddenly jumped out of a bush and tackled a very surprised X. "Ouch!" He said from the ground. "That was surprisingly pleasant and also painful!"

Seriously, Amanda? CUT!

Time: 12:15 PM

Place: Dragon Village, Warpwei

POV: Normal

"Okay then! I caught a Fraxure!" Xavier yelled triumphantly.

"And I too," Ren said.

"Now then, I will heal your Pokemon."

Xavier gave Cynthia his Pokemon. She sprinkled some powder over each one, then gave them back. "And now that's done."

"Now will you battle?" Ren said.

"Okay." Xavier lined up to battle and picked out his one Luxury Ball. Let's use our Fraxures! Go! Fra-"

KABLAM! A huge bolt of lighting hit Ren in the chest. He shuddered, still standing for a sew seconds, then crumpled, falling to the ground in a pile.

Xavier looks at the author and says, "Ummmm… Was that supposed to happen?"

No. CUT!

Time: 2:51 PM

Place: Meshatropolis, Warpwei

POV: SMA_H

Aaaaaaaaand I fell. About thirty feet. Onto my face. Ow. Again.

"SMA_H!" The two Xs ran over- and bashed their heads together, as they both tried to pick me up simultaneously. Fail.

"Hey! SMA_H is my Pokemon," Green-haired Xavier said, pushing his twin away. "NOT yours!"

"Sorry, man."

In the background, everybody was staring. One man blinked and said…

"Um… Did he just do… what I think he just did?"

"Um… Yeah, he did." Amanda replied with a Um, Duh look on her face.

"I… Uh… Um… YEEEEEEEEEEAHHHHHHH!" He cheered.

"YEEEEEEEEAAHHHHHHHHH!" Everybody else cheered.

"WOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOO!" The people on the sidelines cheered.

"Oh, yeah! We did it! We did it! ¡Lo hicimos-"

Suddenly, Dora the Explorer ran up and punched X in the face.

I was like, ""What the-""

CUT!

Time: 4:00 PM

Place: The Meeting Room, Hall of Origin

POV: Normal

Arceus went into Tobias form and walked over to Aviera. "Aviera Xadi!"

"Xedi."

"Xedi! You seem to have warned us of a possible threat to the entire universe. No insult intended, but I sincerely hope that that future never happens. I think we all can agree." The Legendaries murmured their assent. 'But we have a problem. What do we do with Victini here? He's dangerous, and Dark Victini's soul is still inside him. He could be too dangerous to have around. We have decided that we'll give Xavier here a couple choices. Choice Alpha (α): He can persuade SMA_H to get rid of the Dark Victini in him himself. Choice Beta (β): He can hand over SMA_H to us, and we'll keep him in stasis forever. Choice Gamma (γ): He can let us try to kill Dark Victini. And if all else fails… Choice Delta (δ)." Tobias had a grim look on his face. "We stop using these weird greek symbols."

CUT!

Time: ?:? ?

Place: Some Forest In Ancient Unova

POV: Normal

Xavier was in Unova again. But a Unova before humans, he could tell. He looked to the sky, and at first he saw nothing. Then he saw Arceus and Zekrom, getting ready to fight. Victini carried him up, to the scene of the fight. He had to stop them.

"Halt!"

Xavier turned around, trying to see who had spoken. He walked around in a big circle, and he didn't see anything. Until he looked back at where he had first stood.

Standing there was a humanoid figure, but one that was the same completely pitch black color all over, including the clothes, save for snow white hair. It was just as tall as Xavier was. Eyelids opened to reveal scary - yes, scary - golden eyes. It was human in form, but Xavier could tell that it was something more sinister. Xavier stepped forward. So did the black person. He said, "Hello." So did the black person.

Xavier said, "Who are you? How did you get here? What are you?"

The figure leapt forward so fast Xavier couldn't see it. It touched Xavier's lips with one… Well, I guess it was a finger. Xavier dissolved. The black thing giggled.

WHAT THE HECK, MAN! I DIDN'T GIVE YOU THAT POWER! CUUUUUUUT!

END BLOOPERS.

Author's final note:

Aaaaaand that's a wrap. Story over, no more. And frankly, as the author, I am disappointed at my own laziness. I canceled half the region, including the elite four! I was just starting to get bored. Sorry. But anyway, my next story will be much better, and I already have plans for more adventures. Because how can I end it here? So many loose ends… the weird video message, the strange black figure, Aviera Xadi.

"XEDI!"

Xedi. Sorry, Aviera. Anyway, my much-better sequel story (About Aviera Xedi) has now come out. Read it! And oh, yeah, two more things. If you can figure out what code Tronikus the PorygonZ was speaking in, comment it and you shall get a kookie! And as a bonus, two kookies to the one who can translate at least one of his sentences correctly. So bye for now!

*Strange black figure with white hair and gold eyes sneaks up behind the author*

What's that? Someone's behind me? Impossible! I-

* Strange black figure with white hair and gold eyes grabs author by the neck and teleports him/her away*

Bwa ha ha, HAAAAAA HA HA HA HAAAAAH!

END NOTE.


End file.
